


Chrysalis (Japanese Translation) 蛹

by Asagi_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Intersex Loki, Japanese translation, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Slow Burn
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 長年愛した妻に先立たれ、失意にあったオーディン王がある日療養先から連れ帰ったのは、ヨトゥンの奴隷、美しい踊り子のロキだった。その存在がとにかく気に食わないソーだったが、徐々に彼に惹かれていく。王子と奴隷、圧倒的に力の差がある二人の関係を描いた壮大な物語。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chrysalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970511) by [cunninglingus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunninglingus/pseuds/cunninglingus). 



第一章

その昔、父の気を逸らすならば、どんなものであってもソーは歓迎していただろう。オーディンの妻、民に愛されたフリッガ王妃がヴァルハラへと召された後の十年で、オーディンは悲嘆に暮れ、五十年分も老化したように見えた。その顔に刻まれた深く沈む皴の線はどんな宴でも、どんな歌や舞踊、余興にも和らげることはできなかった。オーディンが沈みこんだ喪の常態化に比べれば、どんなものでも良かった。

と、ソーは思っていたはずだ。

ヴァナヘイムで療養期間を過ごし、アスガルドに帰還したオーディンは、ロキという名の小さなヨトゥンの奴隷を連れていた。

オーディンがどのようにしてロキを手に入れたのか、ソーは知らなかった。それが贈り物だったのか、それともオーディンが自分で購入したのか。理由はどうあれ、黒髪の若者は彼の一つの目に留まり、以来二人は割無き仲となっていた。このロキによって、想像を絶するほどに人生を変えられることになるとは、この時のソーには知る由もなかった。

ああ、しかし、物語ははじめから語られるべきだろう。

＊＊＊

ソーは眼球の奥の方がずきずきと痛み始めるのを感じた。議会の時間は一時間半も余分に越え、大臣たちが税制改正について取り留めもなく語り続けるのに耳を傾けるのも限界だ。とにかく酒が欲しかった。この日は長く倦怠感を煽るもので、ソーは会議を早急に終わらせて風呂と夕食にありつきたく思っていた。

自由な時間を得る前に、ソーに残された仕事はひとつのみ。

「主神はどこに？」会議後はいつもそうであるように、文書を片手に父の部屋に勢いよく踏み入るなり、催促した。彼の不機嫌を感じ、召使いたちが鼠のように散った。

「どこにおられる？」ソーは繰り返す。「ペラ？こっちは機嫌が悪いんだ」

「お休みになられています、殿下」ペラにしてはあまりに男性的な声が返って来た。

ソーは部屋に現れた一つの影を向いた。その人物はソーが近づくと立ち上がる。

「お前は何者だ？」見たこともない細身の若者を前にして、ソーが尋ねる。「ペラはどこに？」

ちょうど少年から青年になりかけの若者は膝をついて、また立ち上がる。

「ロキと申します、殿下。この度、主神の新たな傍仕えとなりました。ペラは解任されました」

若者は柔らかで音楽的な言葉遣いをしていた。アスガルドの出身でないことは確かだ。奴隷だろう。異国の奴隷。

その時になってようやく、ソーは暖炉脇の長椅子に横になり眠る父の姿に気がついた。近頃、父が不眠を患っていたことを知っていたソーは、その姿に安堵していた。父は時折呼吸困難になり、よく咳をして夜中に目を覚ましてしまう。だが今その胸は緩やかに上下を繰り返していた。

「傍仕え」ソーは疑い深そうに相手を注視した。傍仕えとはよく言ったものだ。これほど見目麗しい奴隷を王の私室に住まわせる理由は一つしかない。ソーは何故驚いたのかわからなかった。父とて男だ。老いてはいるが、男であることに変わりなく、ペラはあまり見てくれが良くなかった。オーディンがプライベートで何をしようが、ソーの知ったことではないし、彼とてそれなりの数の寵姫や側室を囲っている。だが、ソーは眉間にしわを寄せた。年老いた父親が誰かに触れる姿はあまり考えたくはない。特に、それがこれほど若く美しい相手とあっては。

「それに、ようやく陛下がお休みになられたのです。お声を下げていただけませんか」

奴隷があまりに何気ない口調で言ったので、ソーは怒りのあまり笑い出しそうになった。

「奴隷よ、誰に向かって話しているか、知らないのか？」

「お詫びを、敬愛する殿下」ロキは腰を少し曲げて宥めるような動作を見せた。「悪気はなかったのです」

ソーは彼に歩み寄ると、ロキの顎を掴んでその顔を詳しく調べるように動かした。この時になってソーは気づいた。若者の瞳は光を放つかのような緑色で、黒い睫に縁取られている。鋭利な造作をしていたが繊細でもあり、柔らかそうな花びらを思わせる唇をしていた。

「お前はアース神族ではないな」ソーが言う。

「仰るとおりです、殿下」

ロキがソーの威厳と地位に恐れおののいた様子を見せないので、彼は顔を顰めた。

「お前は何だ？」

「ヨトゥンヘイムの者です」

ソーの眉が跳ね上がった。「未熟児か」ソーは相手から正しい反応を得ようと、顎を掴む手を乱暴に振るった。「ヨトゥンの未熟児は初めて見る。もっと…青いと思っていた」

「アース神族の社会にもっと溶け込めるよう、この色合いに変えられたのです、殿下」

ソーは叱るようにロキの頭を揺さぶってから解放した。ソーはこの奴隷の態度が気に食わなかった。この奴隷がソーの物であったならば、こんな馴れ馴れしい態度は取らせない。だが、彼はオーディンの物であるので、ソーは手を上げることができない。そのことはロキも良く知っているようだ。

「小童、父上が目を覚まされたらすぐに俺を呼べ」ソーが言った。「グズグズするんじゃないぞ」

「主神が目を覚まされたらその文書にご署名してくださるようにお伝えしましょうか」ロキはソーの腕に抱えられた文書に頷きかけて提案する。「これ以上殿下のお手を煩わせるのは恐縮でございますし」

ソーは立ち去りかけていた足を止め、首を傾げた。

「お前は何だったか？」

ロキは躊躇った。「私は――主神の傍仕えでございます」

「違うな」

困惑してロキは眉を引き寄せた。ソーがどういった答えを求めているのか分からず、口を開け閉めさせている。

「俺を愚鈍だとでも思っているのか？その顔、その服装で？お前は父上の陰間だ。そう言え」

ロキは僅かに委縮し、ソーは得意げに肩を張った。

「言え、奴隷よ。お前は何だ？」

「主神の陰間です」

「その通りだ。よく聞け、陰間」ソーはロキの顔面に指を突きつけて言った。「自分の立場を弁えろ。父上が貴様をどれほど甘やかそうとも、俺に対して馴れ馴れしい態度を取ることは許さん。俺はアスガルドの王太子であり、王とは名ばかりの父上とは違う。わかったな？」

「はい、殿下」ロキは小さな声で答えた。

「目を覚まされたら、すぐにだ」ソーは踵を返し、飛び出した。

＊＊＊

ソーはすでにしばらくの間、オーディンの摂政としての務めを果たしている。老いに任せて弱りつつあるオーディンは、すぐに疲弊し、だんだんと耳も遠くなっていた。ソーは積極的に勤めに準じており、統治者としての資質を証明していた。いずれオーディンがヴァルハラへと旅立つ際には、権力の移行は迅速に、そして途切れることなく行われることだろう。ソーは名実ともに王となる日を待ち遠しく感じていた。

しかし、その日が来るまでは、公文書の大半にはオーディンの署名と印が必要だった。ソーはオーディンの代理としてアルフヘイムの代表団と会って、古い通商条約の改定や領域間の婚姻の仲介人を務めた。オーディンの承認など形式上のものにすぎなかったが、年老いた王への敬意として、ソーはこれらの文書を父のもとに運ぶのだ。王になる日が待ち遠しいとはいえ、ソーとてオーディンにアスガルドの最新情勢を知っていて欲しいのだった。

ソーはこれまで主神がまだ耄碌していないかどうか、疑問に思ったことはなかった。ある日父の元を訪れ、奴隷のロキがオーディンの膝の上に座り、背中を父の胸に預け本を開いている場面を目撃するまでは。ロキの纏うシルクのシフト（肩からまっすぐ垂れた細身の服）と陶器のような肌が相俟って、オーディンが精巧な人形を抱えているかように目に映る。オーディンは故意に彼にそのような服装をさせているのか、とソーは怪しんだ。誰にも触れられたことのない、清らかで愛らしい処女のような。ロキがそのような者ではないと、ソーは承知していたが。

ソーが入室した音に、ロキの軽快な声が途切れた。彼は主人に朗読していたのだ。それ自体は別におかしくはない。オーディンは片目しかなく、その視力も落ちており、小さな文字を読むことが難しいと話していた。ソーが驚いたのはそれ故ではない。むしろ、ソーはロキが文字を読めること自体に驚愕していた。加えて、オーディンが奴隷に書物を読んでもらうことを許したこたことも。

ソーは咳ばらいをした。「父上、本日のアルフヘイムとの会合でのご報告に参りました」

「ご苦労」オーディンが言った。「我が息子よ、ご苦労だった。そこに置いておけ。後ほど目を通そう」

ソーはロキに目をやり、ロキは天使のような微笑みで応じた。

「お言葉ですが、父上、この場でご報告させていただけないでしょうか。これらの条約の交渉に移る前に、迅速に父上のご承認をいただきたいのです」

「そうか」オーディンは溜め息交じりに言って、ロキの腰に回していた腕を片方だけ外して、手を差し伸べた。「文書をこちらに」

ソーは唇を引き結び、躊躇した。これらは機密文書であり、卑しい奴隷の目に入って良い代物ではない。特にその奴隷に文字が読めるのならば。

オーディンはソーの狼狽を感じ取って嘲笑する。「これこれ、何をそんなに怪しむ必要がある。このロキに他意はない。良い子なのだ。なあ、かわいいロキよ」

「ええ、ご主人様」ロキはソーの眼差しをしっかりと捉えたまま、ほんの幽かな笑みを唇に湛えて答えた。オーディンは愛でるようにその首筋に鼻を寄せる。小僧め、この場にいること自体が侮辱だ！彼はこの男の世界に入るに相応しくない。しかも、ソーと対等であるかのようにまっすぐ見上げてくるのだ。対等であるかのように！

「疑っているのではありませんが」ソーは歯を食いしばって言う。「どうか、お願いいたします」

オーディンは溜め息をついたが了承し、ロキの腰を優しく擦った。「わかった、わかった。さあ、手伝っておくれ」

ロキは本を下ろすと、オーディンの膝から下りた。ちらりと見やれば、それは童話の本であった。性奴隷に童話を朗読させているとは、一体オーディンはどういうのつもりなのか。本当は耄碌しているのではないだろうか。

ロキは老齢の主人が立ち上がるのを支えるべく、身をかがめた。オーディンは辛そうに動き、ロキの痩身に重く寄りかかりながら、大きなオーク材の机に体を引きずるようにして向かった。ロキは椅子を引き、やんわりとオーディンが座るのを手伝った。その様子を眺めるソーはロキのオーディンに対する優しい態度を認める他なかった。自分であればすぐ父に苛立ち、痺れを切らせてしまう。それがなぜか彼をさらに怒らせた。

「どれ、貸しなさい」オーディンは言って、幾つもあるポケットをポンポンと叩きながら何かを探している。「はて、わしはあれをどこへやったかな」

「陛下、ここに」ロキは言って、オーディンの胸ポケットに手を入れて単眼鏡を取り出すと、彼に手渡した。

「ああ、助かった。ありがとうなぁ」

「お茶をお持ちしましょうか？」

「いやいや、大丈夫。だが、ソーは酒をご所望だろう。少し力を抜いたほうが良い」

ソーは苦い顔をした。「ご遠慮します」

「ソー王子に酒をお持ちしなさい。早く」オーディンは陽気に告げると、追い払うような仕草をした。「息子が不機嫌の内は相手をする気はない」

ロキはどうすれば良いのかわからず、彼の主人とソーの間で視線を行き来させた。

「コニャックをストレートで」ソーがぶっきらぼうに言うと、ロキは従い、足早に立ち去った。

ソーとオーディンはロキが酒を持って戻るまで無言で待った。銀の盆の上で運ばれるコニャックの横には氷水の入った二杯のグラスがあった。ソーは酒を受け取ると、気前のよい一口を呷り、喉が焼けるような感覚を味わった。九つの世界の中でも最高のコレクションを誇る父の酒棚からの一品だ。ロキの視線を捉えるのを待って、ソーは大袈裟で卑猥な動作で唇を舐めた。奴隷は恥ずかしそうに顔を赤らめて目を逸らしていた。

このやり取りに全く気がづかないオーディンはロキを向いた。「それではロキよ、我々がつまらぬ執務をこなす間に、この老体のために湯浴みの準備をしてくれぬか？」

ロキは服従の念を示して膝を折り、言われたとおりにソーとオーディンを残して浴室へと消えていった。その後ろ姿を見つめるオーディンの顔を、ソーは見逃さなかった。ソーは吐き気を催した。

ロキの姿が見えなくなった途端、オーディンは明らかに不快そうに嘆息していた。「これで満足か、強情者め。わしにどのような重要な機密とやらを持ってきたのだ？」

「アスガルドの統治に関する些細なものです。たいして重要ではありません」

「口の利き方に気をつけろ」オーディンは言って、目の前の文書に目を細めた。「これは何だ？」

「アルフヘイムとの条約改正です。条項は全て交渉済みなので、署名を」

オーディンは書類を遠くに持って、単眼鏡を掲げて文字を読もうと目を凝らす。

「何と書かれている？」

ソーは苛々しながら溜め息をつく。「署名だけすればよろしい。早く終わらせれば、それだけ早く読み語りの時間に戻られますよ」

オーディンは文書を下ろすと、視線を上げた。「息子よ、何かわしに言いたいことでも？」

「いいえ」ソーは無頓着に答える。「父上がご自分の退屈な愛玩犬と何をされようが、私の知ったことではありませんゆえ」

「昔ほど良く見えなくなったことは大目に見てもらおうか」オーディンが噛みつくように言った。「わしは老いた。ロキは少なくとも手伝いをしてくれるだけの情けがある。わしに良くしてくれておるのだ」

「でしょうね」ソーは耳の遠い父に聞こえない程度に口の中で言った。コニャックをもう一口飲む。「そう甘やかさない方が良いのでは？奴隷は甘やかすと駄目になると言うでしょう？」

「フン」オーディンは手を振る。「我が奴隷の態度などよりも、もっと関心を向けるべきものがあるのではないか？」

「父上は盲目だ」ソーが吐き捨てるように言った。「感情に任せて判断力を曇らせてしまった」

「それでお前はどうなのだ、ソー？昨夏お前が好んでいたあの娘はどうした。ヴェリアといったか？その次のコーレは？自分をそんなに高潔で立派だと思うな。美しい顔に弱いのはお互い様だ。他に署名が必要な物があれば出せ。わしは疲れているのだ。こんな馬鹿げた話題に付き合うほどの気力はない」

ソーは残る書類を父の前に叩きつけた。もう少しの辛抱だ、とソーは考える。あと少しでオーディンの署名などいらなくなる。それはかつてほど彼を悲しい気持ちにはさせなくなっていた。

＊＊＊

ロキのいったい何が彼をこれほど憤慨させるのか、ソーは明確な理由がわからなかった。ソーの前では跪いて視線を伏せるものの、ロキには奴隷らしからぬ高慢さがあった。彼がオーディンの寵愛を欲しいがままにしていることがそうさせるのか。あるいはソーが彼に手を出せないという確信があるため、ソーを恐れていないからなのか。それとも、彼がとにかくソーの気に障るという単純明快な理由なのかもしれない。

「爺さんの好きにさせてやりな」ヴォルスタッグはソーの肩を叩きながら笑う。「見てみろ、あんなに元気な姿はもう何年も見せていなかったぞ」

ソーは認めたくなかったが、それは事実であった。記憶にある限り、ここ最近でオーディンが笑みを見せたのは初めてだ。ロキに向ける優しい笑顔など、ソーの幼少期以来見ていないのではないだろうか。

ロキは高慢でいたずらな笑みを顔に貼りつけ、部屋の中央に立つ。まるで自分が地方から連れて来られた取り換えのきく奴隷の一人にすぎないことを忘れているような態度だ。ロキは主人に向かって溌溂と一礼すると、ポーズを取って音楽が始まるのを待った。

ツィターの音色が奏でられ始めると、ロキはヴェールの間から白い肌を覗かせた。肩、煌めく翠の瞳。蛹から出現する蝶の如く、ロキは体に纏わりついたヴェールを解き、曲が律動し始めると、ヴェールを広げた。

ソーは小さなヨトゥンの踊り子を眺めながら、思わず完全に魅了されていた。ロキには自然と注目を惹く素質が宿っており、その頼りない薄手の衣服や金の腕輪はそれを助長した。

激しい動きでヴェールを捨て、ロキは片足で爪先立ちになると、曲に合わせて回転し、最後にハイキックをする。走り、髪を翻しながら優雅なフリップをすると軽々と着地する。かつてこのような光景をソーは見たことがなかった。宮中の誰も見たことがないだろう。観衆は水を打ったような沈黙に支配されている。

楽曲が狂乱的なものになるにつれ、ロキは速度を上げ、床に倒れこんだり空中で足を広げたりしてみせる。リズムが脈打ち、早まり、ロキの回転もスピードを上げる。その姿が霞むほどになった頃、ドラムがひと際大きな音を奏で、ロキは床面に突っ伏した。

はじめ沈黙が下り、続いて観衆が熱狂的な拍手喝采を浴びせた。

ロキは激しい息をつきながら、床から立ち上がる。ソーの居る場所からでも、これまで何度も見た得意げな笑みがその唇に浮かべられているのが見えた。ソーの畏敬すら窺い知れた表情が直ちに不機嫌なものに置き換わった。

「素晴らしい！」オーディンが勢いよく拍手をしながら褒め称えた。「実に素晴らしかったぞ、ロキや」

オーディンはロキに手招きし、ロキはわざと腰をくねらせながら玉座に歩み寄った。その肌は汗できらめき、双眸は明るく輝いている。

オーディンは温かく彼を迎え、ロキが跪いてローブに口づけをするさまを、微笑みを浮かべて見つめていた。ロキはそれから素早い動きでオーディンの膝に乗り、これは老王をひどく喜ばせた。

「反吐が出そうだ」ソーがぶつぶつと文句を言う。「生意気な小童に物欲しそうな目を向けて、まるで何か月にも及ぶ遠征から帰ってきたばかりの兵士か何かだな」

「まあまあ、ソー。あんなのがお前の膝の上で体をくねらせていたら、文句は言わんだろう？」ヴォルスタッグが笑って、まさにその言葉通りの動きを見せているロキを顎で示した。オーディンはロキの目の前に何かの宝石でできた首飾りをぶら下げており、ロキは満面の笑みを返すと、髪を纏めてオーディンに繊細な項を晒した。「お父上はちょっとした楽しみが欲しいだけなんだ。別にあれにお前の母上のかわり――」

「言うなよ！」ソーが噛みつく。「これは…そんな話をしているんじゃない！別に父上がそこらの寵姫に惚れ込んでいるのが問題なのではない。相手があいつなのが気に食わないんだ」

ロキはオーディンの耳に何かを囁き、オーディンは声を上げて笑った。その手がロキの背を撫ぜ、ロキの衣服から覗く白い太腿に指先がかすかに触れた。ロキはにんまり笑い、視線を一瞬だけソーに向けて、また主人に戻していた。

「見たか！今の見ただろう！恥知らずのあばずれが！」

ヴォルスタッグは笑うだけだ。「事情を聞かされてなけりゃ、お前が嫉妬しているんだと思ってしまうな」

「俺は毎晩ロキのような奴隷を寝台に連れ込んでいる。あれよりもっと美しい奴隷をな。あれはそこらの野良猫と変わらん」一拍置いて、加える。「野良猫みたいに病気も持っていそうだ」

ヴォルスタッグは軽く肩を竦めて眉をひくつかせると、用を足すために席を外した。

ソーは胸の上で手を組んで、大層不機嫌な顔をした。あの生き物がソーを負かせると思っているのならば、すぐにその間違いに気がつくことだろう。

＊＊＊

それから数日間、ソーは父とロキを避けることに成功した。最重要文書に対してのみ父の承認が必要であり、ほとんどの法令はソーの署名で済むことだった。ソーは新しい妾を買った。ここ数ヶ月の出来事を思えば、彼は当然報われるべきだろう。髪の長い、宦官の若者だ。この選択肢が何か彼の深層心理における意味合いがあるのかは、考えないようにする。全然違う、とソーは己に言い聞かせた。この若者は身分を弁えており、決して主人と目を合わせず、犯す時もソーの下で動かずにいる。ソーが好むように。

その通り。

ソーが好むように、だ。

いや、やはりソーはこれまで以上に苛立ちを覚えていた。その理由については誰にも悟らせない。

二週間もしないうちに、ソーは父の承認が必要な文書を溜めこんでしまった。父の署名を受け取るために使いをやっても良かったのだが、あの黒髪の妖夫にしてやられるくらいならば、屈辱に歯を食いしばってでも耐え忍んでみせよう。だいたい、王太子は誰だ？ロキの方こそ彼を避けるべきであって、決してその逆ではない！

ソーは父の部屋に踏み込み、長椅子に腰かけて何らかの衣類の修繕をするロキの姿に驚かなかった。

「貴様か」ソーはぶっきらぼうに言った。すでに苛立ちを感じている。

ロキは直ちに縫い物を中断して立つと、その場に深く膝をついた。纏められていない髪がサテンのヴェールのように肩を滑り落ちる。ソーは、それが見た目通りに柔らかい感触なのか確かめたい衝動に駆られていた。

「王はどこにおられる？」

「お眠りに、殿下」ロキは静かに答える。立ち上がった後も視線は落とされたまま。少なくとも、それだけは学んだようだ。

ソーは唸った。どうやら、明日になるまで署名はもらえそうにない。休養を必要としているオーディンを起こすようなまねはしたくなかった。彼はこの仕事をあまりに長く放置してしまったようだ。明日の朝になって署名を貰ってきていないとなると、大臣たちにいい印象は与えられないだろう。それは仕方ない。だが、だからといってオーディンのペットで遊べないことはない。

「父上は長く不眠に苦しんできた。宮廷の魔術師の誰にもそれを緩和させることが叶わなかったというのに、小童、お前はどのようにして父上を眠りにいざなっているのだ？」

「本を朗読しております」ロキが答えた。

「ああ、そうだったな。それで？」

ロキは無垢な表情を見せた。「それだけでございます、殿下」

これに、ソーは大きな笑みを浮かべたかと思うと、堪え切れずに笑い出していた。

「ああ、ロキ」ソーは含み笑いを続けながら言った。「まだそんな言い訳に縋りついているのか？褒めてやらねばならんな。お前は今まで見たこともない阿呆か、王太子を前に虚偽を貫くほどに勇敢なのだからな」

「真実でございます、殿下」

「そうか」ソーは言って、その顔に浮かべられた笑みが直ちに嘲笑へと変化した。「俺を余程の愚か者だと考えているようだ。本気でそんな嘘を信じると思っているのならばな」

ソーはゆっくりと、まるで獲物を狙う豹のようにロキに近づいたが、それでもロキは引き下がらない。

「お前のような蠱惑的な者を言いなりにできるのに？」ソーは体をかがめてロキの耳に吹き込む。ロキの袖を軽く引っ張り、肩の白い肌を僅かに覗かせる。「こんなに若く、こんなに活きが良く…」

ソーは唇を舐める。ここまで近づくと、ロキの匂いが香った。白檀と薔薇、そしてもっと奥には麝香のような。

「今日、お前が舞う姿を見ていたぞ」ソーは熱い息を吐いた。「クルクルと回り、腰を揺らし、脚を開いて、そういうのが好みか。ん？注目の的になるのがそんなに好きか？厚かましい淫売め」ソーは悪辣に続ける。「父上の寝台に上がるのを待ち遠しく思っていたのだろう？」

「陛下はお淋しいのです」ロキが言うと、ソーは怯んだように体を離した。冗談や誇張を示唆する何かがないか、ロキの顔を探るが、何も見当たらなかった。オーディンは愛されしアスガルドの王。常時、召使や廷臣に囲まれているというのに、そんなはずは…

「陛下はお淋しくいらっしゃるので、私がお傍にいるのです」ロキが繰り返して告げた。

「そうだろうな」ソーはすぐに気を取り直して言った。「まるで幼な妻のように、父上の服を直したりするくらいだからな」

物分りの悪い子供を相手にしているかのように、ロキは溜め息をついていた。「ですから、私は傍仕えでございます」

「お前のような傍仕えなど見たこともないぞ。綺麗な衣服を纏い」ソーは腕輪をつけたロキの手首を掴む。「綺麗な宝飾品に…」

ソーの声が徐々に弱まり、その眉が顰められた。見たことのあるような腕輪だ。黄金に模様が浮き彫りにされており、エメラルドと真珠で装飾された、随分と馴染み深い――

「どこでこれを手に入れた？」ソーが囁くほどの声で尋ねる。

唐突に変わったソーの声音に、ロキは目に見えて驚き、不安そうに金の腕輪に視線を落とした。ソーの手をなんとか振り払い、強く握られ過ぎていたかのように手首を擦る。

「貴様、それをどこで手に入れた？」ソーが繰り返す。「盗んだのか、泥棒め！」

「いいえ――」ロキはどもって答えた。「いいえ、殿下――」

「ならどういうことだ？」ソーは前進し、後退するロキを壁まで追い込み、その両側にがっしりとした腕を突く。ようやくロキの瞳が恐怖に見開かれ、ソーは勝利に酔いしれた。いい加減、ロキが彼に対する敬意と服従の念を示してもいい頃だ。

「盗んだのか？これが何なのか、知っているか！？答えろ！」ソーは吠え、ロキの顔の横の壁に拳を叩き込んだ。その癇癪に、ロキは恐れおののいた。ついに彼の双眸から気取った光が消え失せ、その下にある無防備で傷ついた何かが見えた。ソーはその瞬間を深く味わった。一瞬、ソーは怒りも忘れ、その代わりにおとなしく従順なロキに自分が覆いかぶさることを妄想した。

「これはいったい、何事だ？」

その聞き慣れた権威のある声にソーが振り向いた隙に、ロキは彼の腕の下を潜り抜け、主神の腕の中の安全へと逃げ込んだ。

オーディンは守るようにロキを腕に抱き込み、その髪を優しく撫でつけた。それを見て、ソーは一瞬二人のどちらに対して嫉妬したのかが分からなくなった。

「ソー、これはいったい何事なのだ？」

「そいつが母上の腕輪をつけていた！」ソーが叫んだ。

「ああ、知っておる。わしがあげたのだ」オーディンはロキの震える身体を抱きしめながら、しっかりと告げた。それからロキに顔を寄せて宥めるように言う。「よしよし、もう安心だ」

「父上があげたですって！？」ソーは驚愕した。「母上の腕輪を！？俺の母上の！？」

「わしにはその権利がある！」オーディンが怒鳴り返した。「いつまでも日の目を見ず、誰にも使われず、誰にも喜ばれないのでは、もったいない。装飾品とはそのためのものであろう？さあさあ、ソー。子供のような振る舞いはやめなさい」

「そんなことはしていない！」ソーは不機嫌に言った。「父上は死んだ妻を容易く忘れるほど、色欲に目が眩んでおられるのか？」

「妻を忘れるなど、よくもそんなことが言えたものだ」オーディンが言う。「恥知らずめ！わしは十年彼女の死を悼み、涙を流した。これは許してもらおうか。老人に束の間の憩いをくれてもいいだろう」ロキが何やらオーディンに囁きかけると、彼は優しくその肩を撫でて言った。「わかっておるよ、ロキ。わかっておる。お前は何も悪くない、かわいいロキや」

ロキはオーディンの抱擁の間からちらりとソーに視線を向けてきた。その顔の半分が手で覆われていたが、ソーの目には彼がニヤリと笑ったように映った。淫売め。この生意気な淫売め！

「母上の装飾品をそんな売女がつけているところなど、見たくありません！」

「言葉に気をつけろ」オーディンが忠告するように言った。「ロキはわしの奴隷であり、これは私の装飾品だ。わしが王である内は、この者をわしの好きなように扱う」

「ああ、そうですか！」ソーは近くにあったサイドテーブルを勢いよくひっくり返す。「好きにすればいい、耄碌ジジィめ！存分にペットを可愛がればよろしい。俺には関係ない！」

ソーはそれ以上嫌なものを見なくていいよう、部屋を飛び出した。彼は顔が土気色になるほどに激怒していた。外で暗雲が立ち込めているのが感じられる。と同時に、彼の股の間が僅かに固くなってもいた。あまりよろしくない組み合わせだ。

あの狡いドブネズミめ。何らかの方法で、オーディンの心は彼に毒されているのだ。そうに違いない。他にどんな手段で主神の寵にあれほど深く潜り込めるというのか。

ソーの怒りはその夜から明朝にかけて続いた。完膚なきまでにセックスをしても満足感は得られなかった。ソーは彼の妾どころか、奴隷の誰をも欲していなく、それが問題なのだった。手練れの売春婦でさえも彼を宥めることはできないだろう。その欲求を満たすことができるものはひとつしかなく、ソーはそれを手に入れることができなかった。

女王の治世の二百年祭に出席するため、ソーはヴァナヘイムへ旅立ったが、これから続くだろう饗宴へ対する意欲を辛うじて動員している状態だった。

運命は時になんとも数奇なものである。なぜなら、ソーの苛立ちが底知れないほどの規模になった頃、アスガルドからの急使が訪れたのだ。主神が予期せぬオーディンスリープに陥ったという。ソーは人前では適切に険しい表情を浮かべていたが、一人になると歯を見せて笑いそうになった。

今回のスリープはオーディンにとって最後のものになるだろう。今回は、ソーがアスガルドの王に即位することになる。

それはロキが彼のものになることを意味しているのだった。


	2. 第二章

ロキはオーディンの居間にある鏡の前に立ち、映り込んだ自分の姿を凝視していた。手を伸ばして指先でガラスに触れると、何かの模様を描くようにそれを慣れた動作で上下に滑らせる。すると、鏡の表面が霜に覆われていった。それは徐々に広がり、やがて鏡全体が凍りつく。ロキは急いで肩越しに視線を走らせる。魔法を使う前に部屋をもっと確認しておくべきだった。もしも、魔法を使っているところを発見されでもしたら…

ロキはそわそわと拳を鳴らしながら待った。

「はやく」息を潜めて呟く。「はやく」

それが繋がるのに数分かかったが、凍りついた表面に兄の見慣れた青い顔が浮かびあがった。

「門を開いてくれ」ロキは前置きもなく、即座に告げていた。もともと、愛想の良い挨拶を交わすような仲ではない。

「ロキ」ヘルブリンディは喉の奥で唸った。相変わらず、弟と顔を合わせるのが嬉しいようだ。「何故今俺を呼び出す？前に言っただろう。緊急事態以外では連絡してくるな。わかっているはずだ」

「だから、その緊急事態なんだ。任務続行が不可能になった。私をアスガルドから連れ出してくれ」

ヘルブリンディの顔が曇った。「何をした？」

「何もしてない！」ロキは言い訳をするように叫び、指先を髪に通して気を落ち着かせようと無駄な試みをした。「何もかもうまくいっていたんだ。オーディンが…スリープ状態に陥るまでは」

これに、ヘルブリンディは間を置いて言った。「それは本当か？」顎に浮かび上がった線を撫でる。「どれほど経っている？」

「せいぜい数時間。まだ公表はされていない」

「ふーむ。これは確かに想定外だ。少なくとも、あと十五、二十年はもつだろうと踏んでいたんだがな。お前にとっては、なんとも不運なことだ」

「ああ、まあ」ロキは陰気に笑った。「このまま続けることはできない。兄上のゲートを開けてくれ。今すぐアスガルドを去らないといけない」

「それは無理な相談だ」ヘルブリンディが答える。「リスクが大きすぎる。オーディンが眠りについてしまっては、すべてが変わる。あまりに多くの関心が向けられている。俺もお前と話している場合ではない。それに、お前がいきなり姿を消しては、大層怪しまれるだろう。なぜそこまで衝撃を受けているのだ？こうなる可能性があることは、出ていった時から承知していたはずだ」

「兄上はわかってない！」ロキは必死になって言った。「ソーが戻って来た時にここにいるわけにはいかないんだ。それだけは、絶対に」

「ああ」ヘルブリンディの赤い双眸が光った。「お前、敵を作ったようだな。昔から軽率な奴だった。頭はいいが、とにかく軽率だ。いつか自分の身を滅ぼすだろうと思っていたよ」

「あと少しだったんだ。ヘルブリンディ、お願いだ。あと少しで――」

ヘルブリンディは心を動かされなかった。「それがどう俺の役に立つというんだ。あと少し、だと？ラウフェイは失敗を許さない。それに、こちらはお前が任務を全うするに足る充分な時間を与えている。標的を変え、任務は計画通りに進めろ。お前はその美貌を新しい王に対して使わなければいかん。奴が噂通りの男ならば、引っかかりやすいだろうさ。そうじゃなければ――」ヘルブリンディは肩を竦めた。「生涯アスガルドで奉仕を続けることで、お前も自制心を身につけるかもしれんな」

「いやだ！いやだ、頼む！ヘルブリンディ！」

「幸運を祈るぞ、弟よ。任務に成功しない限り、二度と連絡するな」

ロキは抗議しようと口を開いたが、幻影はすでに消えていた。

ロキは危うく泣き出すところだった。

最低最悪の状況だった。

＊＊＊

オーディンはロキの肩に体重のほとんどをかけ、その助けを借りて階段を上った。些細な運動であっても目に見えて息が上がっており、苦しそうに呻いている。考えても見れば、凄いことだ。九つの世界で最も恐れられる最強の神が、こんな醜態を晒しており、しかも彼が最も頼る相手が小さなヨトゥンの奴隷なのだから。

「もう一段」ロキは優しく励まして言った。「ほら、できました」

そして二人はようやく、足を引きずりながら、ただっぴろい王の寝室に到着する。ロキはオーディンがベッドの端に座れるように手助けし、オーディンが彼に向けた疲れた、だが感謝の念の込められた眼差しを見逃さなかった。ロキはすぐに膝をつくと、オーディンのブーツの紐を解き始め、オーディンの指が彼の髪を梳き始めても驚かなかった。

「ああ、ロキ」オーディンは謙虚な物腰で言った。「かわいそうに、せっかくの宴会だったのにお前を連れ去ってしまった。本当は一晩中踊り、祝賀に参加していたかっただろうに。わしのような偏屈な老人になる前に、若さをしっかりと楽しんでおきたいだろう」

「私は構いません」ロキは言って、片方のブーツを引っ張り抜くと、睫毛の間から主人を見上げた。「静かなのも好きですし」

オーディンは寂しげに微笑んだ。

「ソーのことだな」オーディンの顔は深刻だ。「あやつをチラチラと見ていたのは気づいておった。わかっておる。あやつは少し…思慮のないところがある。怖がらせてしまってすまんな。もう二度と、お前に迷惑をかけぬようにしておく。約束しよう」

ロキは肩を竦める。「殿下はお母上が恋しいのでしょう。あのような反応をされたことを責めるなど、とてもできません」

オーディンはさらに顔を険しくさせて、これに頷きかけた。ロキはもう片方のブーツに取り掛かった。

「お前には幸福でいてほしい」しばしの沈黙の後、オーディンが言った。その眉間にはしわが寄せられていた。「おまえはわしといて幸せか、ロキ？」

その質問に心の準備ができていなかったロキは、少し驚いていた。表情を練ると、何週間も練習してきたかのような嘘がなめらかに、そして説得力のあるものとして唇から滑り出た。

「もちろん、幸せでございます。ご主人様はお幸せでしょうか？」

「ああ、そうだとも」と、オーディンは答えたが、その声は途中で割れていた。

もう片方のブーツも引っ張り抜くと、ロキはオーディンの靴下が履かれたままの足を膝の上に乗せる。そしてオーディンの足を、彼が好む圧力とやり方で揉みだした。彼の仕事の中で不快なものに分類されるが、オーディンが彼にもっと嫌な仕事を与えていた可能性もあることを思うと、これくらいは何でもなかった。オーディンは気持ちよさそうな声をもらし、数分間これを続けたロキはもう片方の足を手に取って、同じ手順を踏んだ。

次に、ロキは立ち上がり、主神の睡眠を助ける滋養剤の準備に取り掛かる。それを混ぜる間、こっそりと咳き止めの呪文をかけてやる。こうすれば、夜中にオーディンが咳き込むことを防げるのだ。ロキだって、一晩中起されたくはない。

「どうぞ」ロキは言って、濁った液体の入ったグラスをオーディンに手渡した。オーディンはそれを受け取ると、迷いなく飲み干す。この奴隷を完全に信頼しているのだ。毒を仕込み、夜のうちに姿をくらますなど赤子の手を捻るよりも簡単なことだろうと想像する。それは決して快い感情を呼び覚ましはしなかったが、それが必要な時が来てしまえば、ロキは躊躇いなく実行するだろう。ロキの冷たく暗い心の中に、感傷のためにあける場所などないのだった。

オーディンは少しだけ噎せたが、呪文は功を奏し、その喉から咳が飛び出すことはなかった。

ロキはオーディンが寝巻に着替えるのを手伝った。その動作は効率的だが優しく、彼はその視線を憔悴し、枯れた老体に長く留めることもしなかった。オーディンの皮膚は傷痕で覆われている。勇猛な戦士だった頃に負った数多くの傷が、長い歴史の記録として残されたかのようだ。左の肋骨の下に見事に抉り取られたような傷痕があった――ドラゴンに受けた傷とされていたが、直接尋ねる勇気はロキにはなかった。どちらにしろ、オーディンは少しでも肌を見せるのを嫌がることを知っているロキは、無駄な時間を取らずに、急いで寝巻を肩からかけてやった。

オーディンはゆっくりと横になると、ベッドカバーの下に両脚を滑り込ませた。

「ロキや、本を読んでくれぬか？」

ロキは微笑む。「もちろんですとも。何のご本がよろしいですか？」

「何でもよい」オーディンは溜息と共に答えた。「今夜はお前が選びなさい」

こくり、と頷き、ロキは書架の前に移動した。革装の書物の題名に目を通すが、これは見せかけているだけだった。どの本を選ぶかなど、はじめから決めているのだから。

ロキは渇いた喉を鳴らし、今夜こそ行動に移すべきか素早く計算した。これ以上待たない方がいいだろう。ラウフェイの忍耐が擦り切れる頃だ。もっとも、オーディンの信頼を勝ち取る前に性急に事を進めるのも賢くなかった。しかし、今夜はうまくいく気がする。今夜こそ、チャンスかもしれなかった。

ロキは本を取り、ベッドに戻った。オーディンが腕を広げると、ロキは従順にその中に潜り込み、オーディンの隣に身体を落ち着けた。最初の頃は、オーディンと共に眠ることに嫌悪感を抱いたものだったが、数週間、数ヶ月と経つうちに、それほど気にならなくなっていた。ほどなくして、オーディンはロキを抱くつもりがないか、抱く機能がなくなっているかのどちらかだということが発覚した。むろん、ロキはいずれ抱かれることを想定して腹を括ってはいたのだが。むしろ、オーディンはロキを小さな人形のように扱っていた。彼を抱えるのが好きで、彼の衣服を選び、装飾品を与え、時折頬にキスをする。それ以外のことは特にされなかった。ごくたまに、彼はロキが湯浴みする様を観賞することがあったが、それでさえ性奴隷というよりは芸術品を見るような眼差しであった。オーディンの視線に熱はない。欲も残虐性もなかった。ただ、彼の存在そのものを埋め尽くすかのような、たゆまぬ深い悲哀だけがあった。彼は寂しい老人なのだ。ロキに少しでも心があれば、彼を憐れんだかもしれなかった。痛々しい人物に思えるはずだったが、実際には…ただ悲しいひとだった。

ロキが彼の腕に頭を乗せて横になると、オーディンは深く息を吸った。ロキは長い髪にオーディンが最も好む香水を使ったのだった。

「えーと…」ロキは言って、本のページをいくつかめくる。「どこでしたっけ…」

オーディンは彼の隣で満足そうに唸っている。こうした夜の多くは、彼が本当に内容を聴いているのかも怪しかった。ただ、朗読するロキの声の韻律そのものによって眠りに誘われることに満足しているようだった。しかし、今回はオーディンにもしっかりと聞いていてもらわねば困る。彼は時折、老人にありがちな気持ちになって、若き日の冒険や征伐に思いを馳せて、ひとつだけの瞳に懐かしげな光を浮かべて語りだした。ここのところ、その話も同じ内容を繰り返すようになってきている。すでにロキに話したことがあるのかどうか、思い出せないのだろう。ロキはただオーディンに特定の話をさせればよいだけだ。夜が明けて、その話をしたことを思い出せないのならば、なお良い。

「ミッドガルドの歴史」ロキは声音を平坦に保ち、始めた。オーディンは隣で唸って少し身動ぎしたが、それ以外は沈黙したままだ。

ロキは朗読を始める。45.4億年前にその世界が創造された時から、生命の誕生と進化、ミッドガルドの文明の発展までを纏めた本を読み進める。この書物は民族誌レポートのように書かれており、ミッドガルドの様々な人種についての詳細や彼らの偉業について語られていた。彼らの取るに足らない、短命な覇権国の興亡、彼らの発明や発案。主神の眠っている間に、ロキはもう何度もこの本を読破していたが、朗読する声音を快活に保ち、興味を持って読んでいるのだと見せかけた。ロキはとても優秀な語り部なのだった。

ロキは重要でない部分を飛ばしながら読み続け、やがて待ちに待った部分に辿りついた。

「ミッドガルドが他領域より史上初の介入を受けたのは」と、ロキは言う。「氷の巨人の王、ヨトゥンヘイムのラウフェイによるミッドガルド襲撃であった。ミッドガルド北方に位置するスカンジナビアと呼ばれる地域にて、ヨトゥンヘイムの軍勢はアース神族及びヴァン神族混合勢力による反撃に遭った。この軍勢を率いたのはアスガルドの偉大なる、公明正大な王、隻眼のオーディン…」

「この時のことを、憶えておられますか？」ロキが問う。

オーディンは意識が落ちようとしていたところを起こされたように、鼾のような音を立てた。「ふむ？」

「私の朗読は退屈ですか？」ロキは穏やかな口調でからかったが、傷ついたふりをして、オーディンの関心を引き、もう少し覚醒させようとした。「ご自身の歴史の物語ですものね…」

「いやいや、そんなことはないぞ、ロキや」オーディンは眠たげに言った。傷痕の残った空の眼窩を擦る。「なんだったかの？」

「ご主人様が憶えておられるのか、お聞きしたのです」ロキは手元の本に描かれた挿絵にある、まだ若く猛々しい主神と、その手から放たれる黄金の魔法によって倒された三人のヨトゥンの姿を指でなぞりながら言った。「この時の戦いを」

「ミッドガルドでの？もちろんだとも！あの戦争の結末がどちらに転ぶか、それを決定した勝利だった。ヨトゥンヘイムの大軍を彼奴らの凍りついた世界に追い返し…」腹を掻きながら、彼はぶつぶつと呟いた。「…そうして冬の小箱を手に入れ…」

ロキは興奮が駆け抜けるのを感じた。「どのようなものだったのでしょう？」

「ああ、かわいいロキや、わしは話すべきではないと思う」

「なぜですか？」ロキが問い詰める。「私の出自のことがあるからですか？」

「お前を…悲しませたくないのだ」

「ええー」ロキは憐れっぽい声を上げ、本を脇に置いた。「私が同族に対して少しの忠心も持ち合わせていないのは、ご存知でしょう？どうか、お願いします。ご主人様のお話を聞かせてくださいませ」

「お前はわしを残酷な男と思うだろう」オーディンは言った。

ロキは上体を起こし、王に正面から向き直った。経験豊かな役者の真摯さでもって、ロキは言った。「私のためにしてくださったことを思えば、いったいどうしてご主人様のことを残酷だなどと思うことができるでしょう」ロキはオーディンの手を取ると自分の頬に当て、その手の平に口づけを落とした。

「ああ、かわいい子や」オーディンが言った。「わしの美しい宝もの。他の機会にしてくれぬか。話を終える前に眠ってしまいそうだ」

ロキは内心顔を顰めていた。次にまたいつ、こんなチャンスが再び訪れるか分からず、この機会を手放すことに躊躇いを感じる。ロキは従順に再び横になったが、脳内では歯車が急速に回転していた。

「もしも、ご主人様がラウフェイを止めておられなかったなら、九つの世界がどんなふうになってしまっていたか、想像もつきません。いったい、どのような暴政の元で生きることになっていたでしょうか…」

オーディンは唸るような声でしか反応しなかった。本当に聞いているのかどうかもわからない。

「私は同族のことをあまりよく知りません」ロキは思案げに言った。「母のことは記憶にありませんし、父のこともぼんやりとしか思い出せません。実際に会ったことのあるヨトゥンは私を奴隷として売り払った者たちだけですし、彼らは私に対して、あまり慈悲深くはありませんでした…」

オーディンの片目がうっすらと開き、彼はロキの身体を抱える腕に僅かな力を込めた。「お前は奴らと同じではない、ロキ」

「わかっています。ですが、時折不安になるのです」と、ロキは続ける。「もしも、奴らが覇権を握るようなことがあればどうなるのか…私が、奴らの手に落ちてしまったら。ヨトゥンヘイムにて小さな体を持つということは、まさに呪われた人生を送ることだと、そう言われています」

「ありえん」オーディンは言った。「わしの元にいるかぎり、おまえに不幸が降りかかることはない。ヨトゥンヘイムは無力だ。小箱を失くして破滅に陥った」

「それが変わることはないんですよね？」彼は子供のように聞こえる小さな声音で訊いた。「奴らが…奴らがそれを取り戻す、なんてことはないんですよね？」

「ああ、わしのロキや、怖がることなどない」オーディンが言った。その目はもはや開いてすらいない。「小箱は隠された場所に保管してある。そこにある限り、安全で、ヨトゥンの手に渡ることもなかろう」

ロキの胸が高鳴った。

「隠された場所？」そっと促す。

「ああ」オーディンは眠たげに答えた。先程の睡眠導入剤の効果が表れ始めているのだ。そろそろ、それに抗うことはできなくなる。「ここから遠い、遠い場所だ…」

「それはどこ？」ロキが囁きかける。

これほど率直に尋ねることが危険だということはわかっていた。だが、それは計算しつくしてのことだ。オーディンは薬を盛られ、意識を失う寸前の無防備な状態だ。ロキが行動するならば、今しかない。

ロキは息を止めて待った。

オーディンの静かな声がもれる。「…の、月に…」

これだ。彼に必要なのは、この情報だけだ。あともうひと押しで彼はついに、ようやく故郷に帰ることができるのだ。

「どこの月？」ロキの囁く声にも性急さがあった。「教えてくださいませ」

オーディンはまた鼾のような音を出した。

「教えて」ロキは必死になって繰り返す。「教えて！」

それが無駄なことは、見ればわかった。主神はすでに夢の彼方へと旅立ってしまった。憤慨したロキは老人の頭を叩き割ってやりたい衝動に駆られた。あともう少し。もう少しだったのに！

ロキは怒りのあまり煮えくり返る勢いだったが、なんとかオーディンの隣に身を横たえる。一晩中、頭の歯車が回転し続け、ロキは眠らなかった。

＊＊＊

主神は穏やかな鼾をかきながら、一晩中起きることはなかった。そして、翌朝も遅くまで眠り続けていた。ロキは彼の腕の下からなんとか這い出で洗面所に行ったが、用を足すなり忠実に寝台の中に戻った。飼い犬のように、オーディンが目覚めるまで、彼の一日を始めることはできないのだった。

ただ、その時は来なかった。オーディンは昏々と眠り続けた。安らかに、何時間も。ロキは待つのを諦め、上体を起こして本を読み、また少しすると湯浴みまでした。しばらくして浴室から出てきたロキは、オーディンが起きていないどころか、動いてすらいないことに気がついた。その胸が規則正しく上下していなければ、死んだようにも見えた。

ロキは心配に胸が痞えはじめた。ベッドに這い上がると、王の眠る横に跪く。「主神様？」そっと呼びかけ、オーディンの肩に手を置いた。老人はやはり身じろぎ一つしなかったので、ロキはもう一度呼びかけてみた。軽く肩を揺らしてみる。「もう少しでお昼になります。ご起床の時間でございますよ、陛下」

何も起こらなかった。今度はもっと強く揺さぶってみる。その耳元で上げる声は甲高い。「ご主人様？」

それでも何も起こらない。オーディンは全くの無反応だった。驚愕して、ロキはこれが普通の睡眠ではないことに思い至った。

「起きてっ」ロキは懇願した。今や暴力的なほどに激しく、王の肩を揺さぶっている。「起きて、起きて！」

ロキが手を放すなり、王は力なく枕に沈み、意識は戻らなかった。これが意味することは、もはや一つしかなかった――

ロキは気管が狭くなるような錯覚を起こした。こんなことはありえない。今、こんなことになるなんて。あともう少しで目的を果たすことができていたというのに！

ロキは膝を曲げて踵に体重を乗せると、沸き起こるパニックを呑み込もうとした。ヘルブリンディに連絡をとらなくては。他に選択肢はない。早く、ここから離れなくてはならなかった。

＊＊＊

ロキは疲れ切った眼差しで、王の居室に入る新しい住人のためにオーディンの私物が運び出される様子を眺めていた。身の置き場がなく、ひどく無力に感じられた。主神が眠りについたため、彼の仕事はなくなり、何もすることがなかった――たとえそれがオーディンの膝に座り、廷臣の話を聞き取れない老人のために、耳元で言葉を繰り返しているだけだったとしても。また、誰もロキをどうしてよいのか分からない様子だった。使用人たちから用心深い、非難の眼差しを受けることもあったが、それ以外は放っておかれた。ロキには寝床すら残されていなかった。なにしろ、彼はアスガルドに来た最初の夜から、オーディンの隣で眠っていたのだから。彼は一日の大半を居間の長椅子で膝を抱え、泣き出すまいと涙を堪えているのだった。

時々、ロキはオーディンの枕元を訪れることがあった。忠実な奴隷の役割を演じるが、その視線の先には何もない。適切に悲しみ、悼むような態度を取っていた方が楽だった。それに、ある意味ロキは確かにそう感じていた――ただ、アスガルドの者たちが考えているのとは別の意味で。ロキの存在そのものが、あの瞬間にかかっていたのだ。多くの辛酸を舐めて、あの瞬間まで辿りついたのだ。筆舌しがたい恥辱に耐え、自分でも思わぬほど抑制と忍耐をもって行動した。何年もかけて計画を練り、細心の注意を払いながら実行に移してきたというのに、全ては無駄だったというのか。

彼はこの場所に置き去りにされた。友人はおらず、味方も、庇護を期待できる相手も誰もいない。家族にすら、見捨てられたのだ。

ロキはプライドが高い――おそらく、彼自身のためにならないほど高い――が、時折、非常に珍しいことではあるが、失敗をしたことを認める時がある。確かに、ソーを嘲ってきたのは、ロキによる失敗の中でも最悪の計算違いに分類されるべきだろう。ロキは本心から、こうしてオーディンの庇護を失うことになるとは考えもしていなかったのだ。

ロキは周りの出来事をコントロールできないことが大嫌いだった。オーディンのペットの踊り子であった時でさえ、彼は自分の運命に何らかの影響を及ぼすことができていた。オーディンの耳に囁きかけ、言葉を歪めてオーディンがそれを自分の考えたことだと錯覚するように仕向けることが随分と上手になっていたのだ。今は、全てが不安定だ。ロキは脱走することを考えたが、すぐにそれを否定する。テレポートするには誰かが向こう側でワームホールを開ける必要があるため、家に帰ることは不可能だ。幻術を使ってアスガルドをこっそりと出ることは可能だろう。だが、そうしたところで、ロキはどこへ行けば良いのか。ラウフェイの勅命に背き任務を放棄したことで、彼は二度とヨトゥンヘイムの地を踏むことはできなくなる。彼は汚名を着ることになる。皆彼を臆病者、裏切り者と呼び、彼は石投げの刑に処されてしまうだろう。

ロキは激しく震えた。彼とて馬鹿ではない。ソーが彼をどんな目で見ていたか、彼は気づいている。ソーが戻ってきた時には、少しの慈悲も与えられないだろう。ソーは彼を八つ裂きにするに違いなかった。

しかし、ロキにだって身を守る方法はある。彼には賢しらな舌と蠱惑的な瞳、そしてずる賢い頭があった。ソーとて男である。ロキにできることはひとつだけ。与えられた任務を可能な限り継続させ、新王のもと一からやり直すことだ。彼にはできる。彼ならば、生き延びることができる。

＊＊＊

主神のオーディンスリープが始まったことで、宮廷に変化が訪れる中、数日が経った。彼の最後のスリープだと召使たちが話しているのを、ロキは聞いた。今回は、ソーがヴァナヘイムから帰還して、必要な手配が終われば、彼が王冠を戴くことになる。ロキは人の邪魔にならないよう、部屋の奥でじっとして、王の居室から追い出されないよう努めた。部屋を一歩でも出てしまえば、彼は様々な嫌がらせをされてしまう可能性が高い。ロキは馬鹿ではない。背後で彼に付きまとう言葉を耳にしている。

オーディンのペット。

踊る売女。

娼夫。

だから、ロキはかつてオーディンと共に暮らした王の宮の中で待ち続けた。誰にも話さず、なるべく人の目に映らないよう配慮して。だが、しばらくするとじっとしていられなくなって、彼は神経の昂ぶりを運動によって発散してみることにした。床でストレッチ運動をし、手足を振ると、確かに少し気分が上向きになった。やがて、舞の練習をする勇気を奮い起こす。このために、オーディンは一室の隅を片付け、鏡張りの壁に改築してくれていたのだ。舞踏はロキを強く俊敏に感じさせた――戦士の一種であるかのように。あるいは、それ以上の力を感じることもある。もちろん、二つを比較するのは愚かなことだと、ロキは理解していたが。動きを合わせる音楽がないため、ロキは頭の中で古いヨトゥンの歌を口ずさんだ。

それはずっと昔に覚えた舞踏であり、体はその振付を思い出し、自動的に動くかのようだった。故郷にいた頃を思い起こす。あの氷の鏡が張られたサンクチュアリで彼に舞を教授したアングルボザは称賛の言葉など発することなく、彼の動きを厳しく指導し矯正する言葉を投げかけ続けたものだ。鏡に映る色素の薄いアース神族の姿ではなく、青い肌の自分の姿を見ていた頃を憶えている。少なくとも、あの頃はそれなりに安全に感じていた。守られていると。それに、ある意味少しは幸福だったかもしれない。

ロキは位置につくと、片脚を軸にしてもう片方の脚で床を蹴り、その脚で回転を推進させながら、鏡に映る自分の姿を焦点に定めた。一、二、三、四回転する。ロキの平衡感覚は文句のつけようがない。その姿勢は手本とされるべきもの。五、六回転。ロキの本領発揮。これこそ、彼がアンゴルボザの一番弟子に上り詰めた理由、サンクチュアリに集った生徒ら全員の羨望の的にさせたもの――七、八回転――ヨトゥンヘイム全域でもっとも美しく、もっとも欲された小さき者。九、十回転。与えられた使命を全うできるのは、彼以外には――

見慣れた金髪の頭が鏡に映り、実に久しぶりにロキは回転のリズムを崩してしまった。奇妙な角度で足首を捻ったロキは、一瞬駆け抜けた痛みに顔を歪めたが、少なくとも床に転げることは阻止できた。

「邪魔をする気はなかった」ソーはゆるりと言葉を紡ぎ、戸枠に寄り掛かって林檎を齧っていた。「うまくいっていたのにな」

ロキは直ちに姿勢を正し、唐突に胃の腑から沸き起こった恐怖を呑み込んだ。顔の表情を平坦なものに直し、優雅な仕草で床に跪いた。ソーがアスガルドに戻って来ていたことも知らなかった。もっと…ファンファーレのようなものがあると思っていたのだ。こんなに何かに気を取られている場合ではなかった。ロキは今のように、不意の状況に追い込まれるのは好きではなかった。

いったい、いつからそこに立っていたのだろう。

「我が王」ロキは挨拶をすると、再び立ち上がる。

「まだ王ではない」ソーは言って、林檎を咀嚼しながらゆったりと彼に歩み寄った。「まだ戴冠式が残っているからな。だが、お前の唇からかような言葉が紡がれるのは、実に耳に心地いい」

ソーは手近の肘掛椅子にどかりと腰を下ろす。彼の顔を真っ二つに割りそうなほどに大きな、自己満足の笑みが浮かべられていた。

「俺のことは気にするな」ソーは期待を込めて眉を引き上げる。手を振りながら言う。「どうか続けてくれ」

ソーの突然の出現に、まだ衝撃から立ち直れていなかったロキは、はじめ命じられていることに認識が及ばなかった。ようやく認識すると、ロキは途方に暮れてしまい、踵を返す。

「いいではないか、ロキ」ソーは上機嫌で励ますように、まるで犬に芸を見せてもらおうとしているように言った。「ほら。くるくると回ってくれ」

ロキは歯を食いしばった。ソーがただ彼を苛立たせようとしているのは分かっている。彼はロキで遊んでいるのだ。ちょうど、猫が鼠を丸呑みにしてしまう前にそれで遊ぶように。

ソーは指を一本立てて円を描くような仕草をすると、目を陽気に輝かせた。「回れ」と口の動きだけで言う。

いいだろう。ロキに回転してほしいというのか。ならば、回転してやろうじゃないか。

腹を括ると、ロキは教えられたとおりに位置につき、片脚を振りかぶって最初の回転の動力とした。一、二、三回転。ロキはソーの顔を焦点に選んだ。頭の中で、この動きは彼に対抗しているかのように感じさせる。ソーの権威に挑戦し、彼を打ち倒しているのだと。ロキが精神の均衡を保つためには、こうしたささやかな妄想を構成する能力が必要だったのだ。

四、五、六回転。部屋は霞み、焦点に一瞬だけ視線を止める時でさえ、ソーの顔の輪郭がはっきりとしないほど霞んでいる。しかし、自分がどのように目に映るのかは知っている。ロキは自分が美しいことを知っていた。どんな男を相手にしても、必ず相手を落とすことができる。このようにすることで、彼はソーをも落とすだろう。

ロキはもう何回転しているのか分からなかくなった。十二回は越えているはずだが、それでも何度も回転する度に爪先立ちになり、くるくると回り続けた。罰であるかのように攻撃的に速度を上げ、宙に上げた脚を振りかざすたびに鬱憤を注ぎ込んだ。

軸足が震え出すのを感じて、ロキはこれを続けることが困難になることを察した。ロキは準備をし、三重回転へと完璧に移行すると、非の打ち所のない、綺麗な動作でピタリと止まった。

何度か目を瞬かせ、ソーの姿に焦点が合わさるのを待った。ソーのニヤニヤした嫌な笑みはかなり鳴りを潜めており、食べかけの林檎が忘れられたように片手から落ちそうになっていた。

ロキは少しだけ顎を突き上げるのを我慢できなかった。こうすれば、ソーはロキが簡単には負けないことを理解するだろう。

「見事だ」ソーが言った。「どこでそんなものを覚えたのだ？」

「伝統的に、私のような未熟児はダンサーとして訓練されるのです。私の最初の主人が良い投資だと思ったようです。そのほうが高額で私を売ることができ――そして、私にもよりよい未来を確保できると考えてくださいました」ロキは肩を竦める。「それに、私も楽しいですし」

髭を撫でつけながら、ソーの目はロキの身体を這いまわった。「俺の戴冠式で踊ってもらおうと思う。ああ。それが良いだろう。お前にも表現する機会になる…」ソーはこれまで以上に明るい笑みを浮かべた。「…お前の喜びを」

「この上なき幸せです」ロキは歯の隙間から言った。

「素晴らしい！」ソーは手を叩く。立ち上がり、ロキの方に歩いてくる。ソーの笑顔はどこか暗く、もっと捕食者然としたものへと溶けてゆき、ロキは後退する衝動と戦わなければならなかった。ロキはソーがどれほど威圧的であるか、忘れていた。先程勝ち取ったばかりのものがいつの間にか随分と遠くに感じられた。

ソーはロキの顔にかかった黒髪を払ってやる。「お前は俺の良い踊り子になるんだな？」

「はい」ロキは言う。他にどう答えろと言うのか。胸の中で心臓が早鐘を打っていた。ソーの長身が彼を見下ろし、あまりに近くに立っているので、熱を発しているのが感じられるほどだった。

ソーは満足を口ずさみ、ロキの顔を手で撫で、親指がロキの下唇にかかるところで止まった。「俺のためだけに、踊るか？」

ロキは凍りつき、固唾を呑んで視線をソーの顔以外に向けた。その声のトーンが仄めかすものを、ロキは見逃さなかった。

「はい」ロキは囁くほどの声で言った。

「はい、なんだ？」

「はい、ご主人様」ロキは惨めに言った。

この調子では、ソーの笑みは彼の顔ごと呑み込むまでに至ることだろう。こんな気持ちにさせるソーのことが、ロキは大嫌いだった――こんなに小さく感じさせる。弱く。ロキの目が燃えるように熱くなり、最低でもソーに惨めに泣く姿だけは見られまいと祈るような気持ちでいた。

ソーはしばらく、ロキの唇を弄り、その親指の先をロキの口内に僅かに押し込んだ。ソーの指先に熱い息を吹きかけながら、ロキはこの屈辱が終わるのをただ待っていた。

ソーは喉の奥で低く唸る。一瞬、ロキはソーが彼を床に投げつけてその場で野獣のように犯すかと思った。それを覚悟してロキは身体中を強張らせたが、ソーは体を引くと、姿勢を正し心を落ち着かせた。ロキは知らず詰めていた呼吸を再開した。

「練習を始められるよう、後で演奏家を送る」ソーが言った。彼の声は通常より低くなっているように聞こえた。「俺の戴冠式だからな。最高のものを期待している」

ロキは声を発することもできず、ただ頷いていた。

そして、ソーは踵を返すと、赤い布を翻して退室した。

床に頽れたロキは自身を守るように両腕で自分を抱き込んでおり、早鐘を打つ心臓を意志の力で正常なリズムに戻した。彼は本当に最低最悪の状況に置かれたのだった。


	3. 第三章

戴冠式の稽古はそれから間を置かずに始まった。ロキは他にも催し物に参加する手筈になっている、群がる踊り子たち、軽業師、手品師やエンターテイナーたちの中にいた。稽古は長く激しいものだった。宮殿の屋内競技場がこのために開かれていたので、少なくともロキは自分の曲芸やタンブリングの稽古するために充分な場所を得られていた。

舞踊の女教師が彼に一般寮のベッドを与え、これにはロキも感謝した。その場所で彼と同じ踊り子であり、ほぼ女性で構成されているアスガルド人、ヴァニールやエルフと共にいれば、ロキは安全だ。夜間は厳重に守られているし、彼はようやく肩の力を抜いて眠ることができるのだった。

ロキは女教師の監視の下、絶え間なく何度も振付を練習しては見直した。ロキは完璧主義者だ。昨日は満足していた部分が翌朝には腹が立つほど基準以下の出来に感じられた。これは完璧でなければならない。生き残るためには、正々堂々とソーの提示したことを成し遂げなければならない。彼にはできるはずだ。彼はサンクチュアリのスター、アングルボザの気に入りだったのだから。あの気難しいクソ爺を満足させることができるのならば、ここの俗物どもなど赤子の手を捻るも同然だ。

少なくとも、彼の選んだ楽曲は企画委員会の許可が下りた。アスガルドの悍ましいトランペット楽曲に合わせて踊る必要がなくて本当に良かった。

ある晩、彼らのリハーサルを小姓が邪魔した。

「殿下がお呼びです」彼は平たく告げた。反論できるような声音ではない。

彼の周りで若い娘たちが興奮気味にくすくすと笑っていたが、ロキはただ目を閉じて息を吐いた。おそらく、ソーは彼でもっと遊びたいのだろう。

ロキは急いでいつもの服装に着替え、髪を整えてから、かつて主神と共に暮らした王の大居室へ小姓の後に続いて行った。中に入れば、ソーの色と紋章で装飾されており、すでに内装は幾分変わっていた。ロキの慣れ親しんだ宮殿の一角が、今や異質で奇妙に見える。どこか脅迫的にさえ。

彼は王が親しい客人を招くためにあるダイニングルームまで連れて行かれた。ソーが長いテーブルにつき、その前には定番料理から珍味まで、多様多種の料理が並べられていた。その光景を見ただけで、ロキは腹が鳴ってしまう。踊っていなければ、ずっと彼を蝕んでいる飢餓から意識を逸らすことができなかったのだ。

「ああ、ロキ」ソーが微笑む。

呼ばれて、ロキは近づくと床に膝をつくまで沈み込み、立ち上がる。

「殿下」

「戴冠式のための舞の進捗を知りたくてな」ソーは鳥の骨付き肉に齧り付きながら、事もなげに言った。その唇は脂で光っており、ロキの腹は羨望で掻き回された。「聞けば、お前は激しく練習に打ち込んでいるという。演奏家たちの指に次々とたこができたというぞ」

「私の唯一つの望みはあなたの御名を称えることです」

自分の耳にさえ、その美辞麗句は虚ろに聞こえたが、ソーはただ笑うだけだった。

「なんと耳に甘い言葉か！目の前の甘味などそれに比べればまるで灰のようだ」

ソーは空のグラスに向かって指を鳴らし、ロキにそれを満たすよう指示した。ロキはそれに従い、ソーが充分だと彼を止めるまでワインを注いだ。相手がすでに何杯か飲んでいるのは目に見えてわかったので、ロキは密かに身構えていた。酒が入っていない状態でもソーは予測のつかない行動をするというのに。

「さて、この舞だが…なにか盛大なものがほしい。新しく、刺激的な何か。まだ誰も見たことのないようなものがほしい」

「何か特定のものをお望みですか、殿下？」

「俺がか？まさか。そういうものは創造的な傾向にある者に任せている。俺は芸術家ではなく戦士なのだからな」

意図的なものかどうかはともかく、ロキはその言葉に含まれた棘を聞き逃さなかったが、口を閉ざしたままでいた。

「だが、お前がやった、あの前に転がるやつは良かった」ソーは思慮深げに行って、下の動きで唇についた脂を舐めとった。「それとくるりと跳ぶやつも」

理解した様子のないロキの顔を見て、ソーは苛立ち、一旦言葉を切った。

「ほら。お前あの時走って横向きに翻っただろう」ソーは指先でくるくると円を描く。「やってみろ。俺に見せるんだ」

ロキは歯を食いしばる。ソーが説明しようとしているジャンプがどれを指しているのか、理解した気がした。その命令に従うために数歩後退する。まるで、サーカス団の猿みたいに。彼が助走に必要なのはほんの数歩分であり、一気に駆けて後足で宙に飛上ると、軽やかに回転し、綺麗に着地してまっすぐ立ち上がった。

「ああ」ソーは言って、小さく咳払いをした。「それだ。今のだ。だから、それと、転がるやつと、いくつか他の動きも入れるんだ。ただ、美しくあれ。お前にとっては難しいことじゃない」

ロキは思わず怯んだ。ソーはたった今彼を…褒めたのか？

「仰せのままに」

「これがいかに重要な機会であるかは分かっていると思う。アスガルド全土の貴族が一挙に集い、さらに外国の王侯貴族や高官も招かれている。これに失敗すればどうなるか、お前に教える必要はないだろうな。我が戴冠式で恥をかかされることなど、あってはならないことだ」

「完璧にこなしてみせます」ロキは保証し、ソーの挑戦を挑戦で返すかのように、顎をわずかに突き上げた。

「ならば良い」ソーが言った。「では、そうだな」彼はパンの一切れでグレービーを掬い上げ、口に運んだ。「お前によれば、父上はお前に本を朗読させるために傍に置いたということだったからな。俺にもその才能を見せてもらおうかと思ったのだ」そう言って、サイドテーブルを顎で示した。「そこにある」

ロキはソーが頷きかけたテーブルに向かう。その上に置かれた革装の本を手に取ると、口角を下げる。

『ヨトゥナー：ヨトゥンヘイムの氷の種族』

なんとも気の利いた本ではないか。

「第八章だ」ソーが言って、ロキはそのページまで本をめくった。

「第八章。ヨトゥンの…未熟児について」ロキは唐突に不安を覚え、声が震えた。チラリとソーを盗み見れば、彼は促すような笑みを向けている。ロキはすでにこの本がかなり古い物であることを察している。それこそ数世紀も前に書かれたものかもしれない。なにしろ、ヨトゥナーが獣と大して変わらない存在だと思われていたかのように、これは一種の動物図鑑に見えたのだから。

「ヨトゥンヘイムに生息する生き物の中で、もっとも謎に満ち、詳しい観察もされていないものがヨトゥンの未熟児である――」

「ほら、どうした。声を上げろ。もっと生き生きと読まんか」ソーがくちゃくちゃと音を立てて咀嚼しながら口を挟んだ。「これはお前にとって役立つ情報だぞ」

ロキは歯を食いしばり、もう一度始めから朗読した。

「ヨトゥンヘイムに生息する生き物の中で、もっとも謎に満ち、詳しい観察もされていないものがヨトゥンの未熟児である。低い背丈で区別のつくこれらの個体は二十の出生に一度起こると知られている。成体になるまで生存する個体は少なく、これは生息地が厳しい寒冷地であること、病気や栄養失調になりやすいことと…」

ロキは一旦朗読を止めて顔を上げた。ソーは期待するような顔で彼を見つめ返している。「続けろ」

ロキは言われたとおり、自分の種族の古く時代遅れの情報である、未熟児として生まれる病気の原因と思われるもの、その様々な症例、亜種、結果などを淡々と読み進めた。酷く現実味に欠いていた。自分のことなのに客観的で科学的な内容を、しかも近いうちにアスガルドの王に即位する男に向かって朗読しているのだ。自分の人生が進んだ滅茶苦茶な方向に、彼は笑い出しそうになる。こんな苦境に追い込まれたということ自体があまりに馬鹿馬鹿しく思えてならなかった。

朗読を続けながらも、彼の思考は彷徨った。オーディンに何時間も読み聞かせてきたおかげで、ロキは頭では全く別のことを考えながらも、ほぼ自動的に朗読することができるようになっていた。

反対側のページにある図が視界に入り、彼の気を引いた。そこには通常のヨトゥンと未熟児の身体の大きさが比較されている図があり、それらの個体が隣同士に立っている。そこに描かれている未熟児は同胞の胸元に届くほどの背丈をしており、それはちょうどロキとヘルブリンディの背丈の違いでもあった。もっとも、霜の巨人の中にはヘルブリンディなどより余程背の高くなる者もいたし、ロキよりずっと小さな未熟児も存在している。ロキは自分の成長期が訪れることはないと悟った時の気持ちを思い出そうとした。彼が未熟児であり、この身体の大きさに永遠に囚われるのだと知った時の。勇猛な戦士になる夢が目の前で掻き消えたことを憶えている。その後に起こった…事件も。それからそれほど間を置かずに彼はヘルブリンディによってアングルボザの下に送り出され、そして、まあ、今更泣き言を言っても意味はない。

「で、そうなのか？」

ソーの鋭い声が彼の内的独白を切り裂くように遮った。記憶を遡っていたロキはビクリと我に返ると、途方に暮れて顔を上げた。

「なんだ、きちんと集中して読んでいないのか？お前に役立ててもらおうとその本を選んだというのに！」ソーは明らかに楽しんでいそうな、意地悪な笑みを浮かべていた。「お前に体毛はないのか？」

「何ですって？」ロキは自分を止められる前に思わず口にしていた。首の後が熱く燃え上がるような気がした。ソーはただ笑っている。

ロキは視線を落としてたった今朗読した段落に目を通し、そこに書かれていた内容に顔を顰めた。もっと注意しておくべきだった。

嘘をついても無駄だ。ソーはこの場で彼を裸にしてその目で確かめることもできるのだから。

「いいえ、ありません」

「まったくないのか？」ソーの目が一瞬ロキの身体を舐めるように見回し、また顔まで戻った。

「いいえ」ロキは奥歯を噛みしめて言った。それから思い出したように加える。「殿下」

「ほう」ソーが言う。歯の上に舌を走らせてから食事に戻る。「ということは、お前は成熟することのない、まるで永遠に思春期前の霜の巨人だということか」

「そう形容することもできるでしょうね」

きっと自分の声音には刺々しい、苦いものがあったのだろう。なぜなら、ソーの笑みは深まるだけだったのだから。

「ヨトゥンは思春期に入ると頭髪を失うんじゃなかったか？」ソーは骨付き肉に齧り付く。「頭が禿げ、角が生え、一気に五フィートも背が伸びるんだろう？お前のように髪がある者は、俺が見た限りでは子供ばかりだった」

「わかりません」ロキが言う。

「わからない？」

「私はほとんど物心ついた頃から私の種族から引き離されていたものですから」

「ほう」ソーはまたも無感動に言って、しかも同情心の欠片もなさそうだ。ワインを流し込む。「ならば、俺がその本を見繕ってやったのは幸いだったな」

「はい、殿下」ロキは坦々と言った。「ありがとうございます」

「とはいえ、正直な感想としては、父上がなぜお前に朗読をさせていたのかがわからん」ソーは伸びやかな声で言った。「今のは少し味気がなさ過ぎてつまらなく感じたな。だが、お前を手元に置いておく価値は他にもあるのだろうな。違うか、ロキ？」

ソーは平らげて空になった皿の上にカトラリーを置くと、満足気に唸った。いっぱいになって突き出た腹を掻きながら背もたれに背を預けると、彼は激しい眼差しをロキに据え、唐突に強い関心を向けてきた。

「お前は一体何をしていたのだ？何をして、あの人にあそこまで愛された？」

ロキは目線を一瞬だけ上げ、また足元に落とした。その質問が反語的なものだったのか、それとも実際に返答を求めているのか判断がつかず、ソーの視線の下で身動ぎする。

「私は…あの方のお世話をしました」やがて、ロキが言った。

「あの人の隣に座り」ソーがゆっくりと言葉を紡ぎ始める。「その耳に囁きかけ、触れられれば身を寄せた。お前はあの人の支えとなり、腹心となった。与えられた贈り物や特権を当然のように享受した。毎晩同じ褥で眠った。改めてお前に問う、ロキ」ソーは効果を狙うように一旦言葉を切った。「俺を愚かだと思っているのか？」

オーディンとの関係の真実をソーに言い聞かせ、説得するのは不可能だとロキは思った。果たしてそれが彼にとって得策なのかどうかも定かでない。全父と関係を持ったと言えば、ソーは彼を食べかけのキャンディーのように捨て去るかもしれない。逆に否定をすれば、ソーは彼を嘘つきだと罵るだけだ。

「お好きなように思ってください」ロキは静かに告げた。「あの方は寂しいお方でした」

ソーは椅子に深く座り、思考を巡らせているので、もしや彼は父親のことをそのように見たことがなかったのではないかとロキは思った。

「あの方は、殿下のお母上への愛を忘れたことはありませんでした」ロキは恐る恐る言ってみた。

ソーの眼差しが一気に恐ろしげなものに変わる。「俺の母のことを口にするな！」唸るように告げた。「お前は母上のことを何も知らない」

ロキは謝罪の言葉を述べ、視線を逸らした。覚書：ソーは母親のこととが話題に上るとすぐ怒る。

「貴様はいつでも取り換えの利くただの娼婦だ！」ソーは噛みつくような口調で続けた。「お前のような者など他に千人もいて、いつでもお前に取って代わろうと待ち構えている。だが、アスガルドの女王は一人しかいなかった」

ロキは頭を深く下げ、もう一度謝罪した。本当だ。それはいつだって本当だった。彼がいなくなったところで、九つの世界のどこにも彼を恋しがる人はいない。全父が彼に対して抱いていた好意は偽りの上に儲けられたものだったかもしれないが、少なくともロキが虹の橋から放り投げられ、深淵に呑み込まれれば悲しんではくれたと思いたい。

長い沈黙が二人の間に生まれ、ソーの機嫌はまだ腫れ上がったように熱を持ち、圧をもった雷雲のようにロキの頭上に覆いかぶさった。ロキは全身を丸めるようにして、居心地悪い思いでその場に立ち尽していた。はやくこの場を立ち去りたかったが、正式な退室命令がなければ、それも叶わないだろう。

ソーは彼をじろじろと眺めやった。「何だ、お前は。痩せぎすではないか。ここで食べて行けばいい」怠惰な様子で彼を手招きするソーの目は、酒が回ったせいで据わっている。

ロキはソーがさらに彼を叱るために呼び寄せているのか、あるいは彼に手を上げようとしているのか分からなかったが、それでもなお、ロキは従い、本を置くと主人に歩み寄った。

ソーは膝の上を一度叩いた。「こっちに来い」

ロキは一瞬躊躇ったが、彼の膝の上に腰を下ろした。その瞬間にソーがどれだけ『違う』のか感じて驚いた。ソーが筋肉質でがっしりとしており、若さと活力に溢れているところ、オーディンは年老いて柔らかく、落ち着きがあった。先程怒鳴られたばかりのロキはなかなか肩の力を抜くことができず、カチコチに固まっていた。ソーは未知数の人物、予測不可能な男であり、ロキはまだ彼の変動の激しい感情の振れ幅をうまく掻い潜る方法を見つけていなかった。オーディンには慣れていた。彼は安全に感じられた。怒りに任せてロキに手を上げるどころか、声を荒げたことすらなかった。アシールとヨトゥン、双方の者たちの中に、オーディンほどロキに親切に接してくれた人物は一人とていなかった。そしてその短い、愚かな瞬間、ロキは彼が…恋しくなった。

「どうした。ほら。好きなものを食え」ソーが背後から声をかける。

主人のテーブルの下で待っている犬であるかのように残飯を与えられることに対し屈辱を感じただろう日々を、ロキは憶えている。だが、この時のロキはソーの施しに頼らざるを得ないのだと理解していた。痛いくらいに腹が鳴り、最後に満足のいく食事をしたのがどれほど昔の事か、思い出させられた。

ロキはソーがほとんど食い尽くしたガチョウのロースト肉を引き千切り、口の中に押し込むとガツガツと噛んでは、半分は丸ごと呑み込んでいた。次にサーモンのレモン蒸しとバターの塗られたガーリックパンを試してみる。柔らかくてもちもちでとても美味しい。それも当然のことだろう――王の食卓に出される料理は全て最高のものでなくてはならない。

「腹が減っていたようだな」ソーは指摘すると、ロキの右手にある皿を指差した。「こっちを食べてみろ」

ロキは言われた通りに一口サイズのソーセージロールを口に放り込むと、パイ生地に包まれたピリッとしたスパイスの味に思わず舌鼓を打つところだった。厚切りポテトとラム肉のシチューも同様に美味だ。ロキは手の届くところにあるもの全てを一口ずつ食べ、腹がいっぱいで満足しそうなところまでいった。やっとありつけた本物の食事に安堵するあまり、彼はソーの熱い手が彼の太腿の上に置かれ、ゆっくりと撫ではじめていたことにも気がつかない程だった。

それに意識が向いた途端、ロキは凍りつき、胸中で暴れる心臓を感じ、それから直ちに自分を叱りつけた。こうなることは分かっていたはずだ。ソーはいつだって彼に四つん這いに、膝立ちに、あるいは仰向けになるよう命じることができる。そしてロキはそれを拒否できるような立場にはない。状況は完全に彼の手に及ぶところにないのだ。今更そんなことで感情的になっても仕方ないではないか。

ソーはロキが食事を終え、食卓が片付けられるまで、それ以上は何もしてこなかった。召使たちは彼らをチラリとも見ようとはしない。もっとも、そうされたところでどうでも良かった。なにしろ、ロキは公衆の面前で身体をまさぐられることに慣れている。

ソーは背後で静かにしていたが、時折身動ぎしては低く轟くような音を出していた。彼の指先がロキの項の皮膚を辿ってその髪を肩から前へ払い、それが触れた後には鳥肌が残されていた。彼の顔がすぐそこにある――すぐそこに。そしてロキは彼の熱い吐息を、そのチクチクする髭を肌に感じた。ロキは身震いしたが、それ以外はただ黙っておとなしく座っていた。

「これを」ソーは低い声で言った。ロキの向こう側に腕を伸ばし、召使が運んできたばかりの苺のボウルに手を出した。それを一粒手に取って温かく融けて液状になったチョコレートにつけると、ロキの唇まで運んだ。すでに腹がはち切れんばかりにいっぱいになっていたロキだったが、拒否するわけにはいかないと分かっていた。

ロキはソーの指先を齧らないよう気をつけて、苺を口に含んだ。小さく瑞々しい苺はダークチョコレートと絶妙にマッチしていた。咀嚼しながら味わうような声を漏らしたロキが思い切ってソーに視線をやれば、相手は彼をじっと見つめており、その瞳は急速に瞳孔の黒さを増していた。

興味をそそられたかのように、ソーは彼に苺をもう一粒食べさせた。今度はロキも相手に見せつけるようにそれを口に含み、チョコレートが一滴下唇に落ちると、それを舐め取った。ソーの視線がそこに吸い寄せられる。ロキはきっと狂っているのだろうが、こうしていると不思議と…力があるように感じた。ソーに注目されていることは、ロキを想像していなかったほどに興奮させた。彼はアスガルド王、雷神――九つの世界で最も高位な存在だ。彼は誰でも得ることができる。豊満な貴族の女から体の柔らかい少年まで。だが、今彼はヨトゥンの未熟児を膝に乗せ、完全に魅了されているのだ。

そして、やはりロキは危険や未知なるものと遭遇するとスリルを覚えるのだろう。なにしろ、オーディンが眠りに入ってから始めてロキは任務を成功させることができる自信を感じたのだから。うまく立ち回ることができれば、ソーを手の平の上で転がすことができるかもしれない。ソーの信頼を得て、与えられた任務を達成できる。そして借りを返したロキは故郷に帰り、そのまま静かに暮らすこともできるのだ。

もちろん、ソーを誘惑するということは、ロキのこれまでの標的と違った一連の課題に直面するということになる。確実にソーに身体を明け渡さねばならなくなるだろう。もっとも、この任務に就いた時から彼のすでに傷ついた名誉を守り通せるとは考えていなかった。

次にソーがロキの唇まで苺を持ってくると、ロキはわざと舌を駆使してソーの指先についたチョコレートを舐めた。ソーが喉の奥で低く唸っている。ロキが意図してやったことなのだと分かっているようで、次にテーブルに手を伸ばした時、ソーは果物を素通りしてチョコレートに指を二本直接浸していた。

ロキのエンターテイナーとしての内面と呼べばよいのか、ソーが彼の唇に指を持ってくるなり、ロキは鼻に抜けるような声を出しながらそれらを口内に迎え入れ、濡れた舌を指先に巻きつかせ、頭を前後に動かしては指の第二関節まで口に含んだ。チョコレートの味がしなくなった後も指を吸い続け、伏せた睫毛の間からソーに視線を送ってもみた。ソーが鋭く息を呑んだのを見逃さない。濡れた音を立てて指を引き抜くと、ソーはロキごと体の位置を調節し、ロキの背中がソーの胸板に押しつけられ、ソーの吐息がロキの肩に熱く吹きかかる形に落ち着いた。彼の腕がロキの腰を包み込み、その手は彼の引き締まった腹の上を滑り、ロキの纏うシルクのシフトの布地に浮いた皴を滑らかにした。

ソーの手はさらに大胆になり、ロキの胸を押さえると、乳首が硬くなり始めるまで親指で弄り続けた。ソーはロキの首筋に向かって熱く息を上げている。何もかもが熱く感じる。発熱したようで霞がかっており、ロキは今自分が何をしているのか忘れそうになっていた――そして誰といるのかも。

ソーが腰を跳ねさせ、膝の上のロキを突き上げたので、何枚も重ね着をしているにもかかわらずはっきりと存在を主張しているソーの硬くなったものがロキの尻を掠めた。ソーの手が下へ、下へと移動し、ロキの脚の間にある場所を撫ではじめ――

「あっ」ロキが息を呑む。その手が瞬時に下へ飛んでソーの手を押さえつけようとした。

徐々に状況がロキの手に負えなくなり始めていた。路地裏の売春婦のように簡単に身体を開かせてやるわけにはいかない！この先成功するには、ロキは他の者たちとは違うのだと、ソーが指を鳴らせば脚を開くような相手ではないのだと知らしめてやらねばならない。この野蛮人とついに身体を重ねる日が来れば、それはテーブルに身体を折り曲げられた状態であってはならないのだ。ロキは王の寝台に広がる最高級の絹のシーツの上、錦とマホガニー、エナメルと黄金の上で抱かれるべきだ。その身に流れる王族の血に相応しく。その考えは、彼を妄心的な充足感で満たした。そうだ、ロキはソーに抱かれる。ソーの好きな形で、荒々しく淫らなさまで…だが、彼はロキを后の立場として抱かなければならないのだ。

ソーがロキのシフトをめくって手を中に潜り込ませようとしたので、彼は弾かれたように行動に出た。

「待って」ロキは囁き、身体を捩ってめくりあげられた裾を元の位置に引っ張り下ろした。「待って、待ってください」

ソーは呆然と目を瞬かせながら手を引いた。

「何だ？」

ソーは拒否されることに慣れていないようで、ただ唸り声を上げ、先程よりも強引な様子で手の動きを再開させたのだった。

「だめっ！」ロキが身体を捩る。「だめ、いけません。お願いです」

これにソーはさすがに動きを止めたが、その顔は恐ろしげに歪んでいた。

「貴様よくも」ソーが低く唸る。ロキの髪を手の平いっぱいに鷲掴みにすると背後に強く頭を引っ張った。ロキは痛みに悲鳴を上げる。「俺をおちょくっているのか？貴様に俺を拒む権利はない！鞭打ちにしてやろうか！」

「拒んでいるのではありません、殿下。ただ、お待ちになっていただきたいだけです」

「待つ？」ソーは唖然と言った。まるで、その概念のあまりの非常識さに、想像すらしたことがなかったと言わんばかりだ。

「そうです」ロキは緊張に喉を上下させて言った。「殿下の戴冠式の夜まで」

その傍若無人さを密かに面白がっているのか、ソーは不吉に笑った。

「何故そうする必要がある？」ソーはまたロキの頭をグイッと引っ張ったが、今度は彼も悲鳴を上げずに済んだ。「俺の膝に座り、あのように挑発しておきながら、なぜ待つ必要がある？お前にその気がなかったからと言って、何が変わる？」

「それは」ロキが言う。「私がその気になった時の方が、殿下にもよりご満足いただけるからです」

ソーは一瞬考えるように一拍置いたが、ロキの髪を強引に掴んだ手を緩めはしなかった。

「お前のその綺麗な顔が涙で濡れていても俺は充分満足すると思うがな」

それはまさにロキが恐れていたことだった。ソーが本当に彼を泣かせたいと思っているのならば、容易く達成できるだろうとロキは疑いもなく思った。

「では、思い浮かべてみてください」ロキは反論した。「あなたの最大の勝利を収めるその日の夜、殿下の黄金時代の到来をアスガルド全土が称え、殿下のご健康と繁栄に盃を掲げ、夜明けまで祝宴が続く中、あなたはアスガルドの真の王としてこの居室に戻り、王の寝台にて私を好きなようにするのです。ずっと、そうしたかったのでしょう？」

その間もロキはソーの張りつめたものに腰を押しつけ、小さな円を描いてはソーに呻き声を上げさせていた。

「そのほうが、ずっと、ご満足いただけるのではないでしょうか、殿下」

「この高慢ちきな雌犬め」彼は唸り、ロキの腰を掴む手に力を込めた。「国王以外の男には脚を開かないとでもいうのか？」

「私はどこにでもいる性奴隷とは違うので」

ロキは相手が彼の提案を本気で考慮しているのが分かった。そこに垣間見えた躊躇は、ロキの覚悟を強めた。

「あなたには」と、ロキは自信を得て、誘惑を続けた。「私があなたの栄光のために踊る姿を見てほしいのです。私を絹と黄金で飾り立てて見せびらかしてほしい。その場にいる男どもが皆、私に触れる機会を得ることができるのならば、自分の母親の首を掻き切ることさえ躊躇わないほどに。彼らは皆、あなたを羨むでしょう。なぜなら、私があなただけのもので、夜にはあなたの褥を温めるのだと、皆が知っているからです。そして、あなたが王の寝室で初めて過ごす夜には私を絢爛たる寝台の上で満足のいくまで犯すのです。私が泣いて止めてと縋るまで」

「ロキ…」ソーは忠告するように低く唸った。だが、その高尚な面持ちの裏では彼の言葉に酔いしれ、痛むほどに欲情し、嵐の前のように張りつめ、へたをすると言葉を失っている状態にあるのだと、ロキには分かった。ソーは鼻息も荒く、歯を噛みしめている。ロキは勝利を確信していた。

「お前は一体どこから来たのだ」ソーが呟く。「この、小悪魔め」

ロキは正気を疑われるような笑みを浮かべたが、それはソーが最後に一度だけ彼の髪を乱暴に引っ張り、彼を床に投げつけるように転がすまでの事だった。

ソーは肘掛椅子に深く沈みこみ、静かになった。他にどうすれば良いのか分からず、ロキはソーの足元の床に跪き、ただ待った。ソーの指がそわそわと肘掛けの上を弾く様子が視界の隅に見えた。

「酒を持って来い」

震えながら、ロキは床から立ち上がると、命令に従った。部屋を去る間、ソーの視線が彼の背を追っているのが分かり、まるで焼印のように彼の項にその熱を感じた。部屋を出るなり、ロキは人生最大の息をつき、胸を撫で下ろしていた。

「どうしよう」動揺すると同時に奇妙にも昂揚感を覚えた彼は、自分に囁きかけた。うまく行ったことが信じられない。「どうしよう、どうしよう」

彼はオーディンの酒棚に向かうと、震える手でソーの酒をグラスに注ぎ、そうする間もやはり気が狂ったような笑みを唇に湛えていた。ソーが彼の言葉に従ったのだ。ロキは彼の自制心が擦り切れる寸前まで誘い込み、それでもなお彼を押しとどめることに成功したのだ。いつでも好きな時に好きなものを与えられてきた、あのソー王太子をだ。彼はロキの魅力に充分に影響された。他の男と変わらない。彼は手懐けることは可能なのだ。

ロキは気分を落ち着かせるためにしばらく待ち、なんとか顔を占拠しようとする馬鹿げた笑みを抑えこむ。それからソーのコニャックを銀の盆に載せて、ダイニングルームに戻った。ソーは引き絞られた弓の弦のように張りつめ、暖炉の火を見つめていた。盆の上のグラスを手に取る間も、ロキの存在を認識しようとしなかった。きっと、まだひどく、そして痛いほどに欲情したままなのだろう、とロキは少し加虐的に考えた。

「その時は優しくはしない」ソーは事務的に彼に告げた。

ロキは頷く。それは分かっていた。雷神と褥を共にして、無傷で出てくるなどありえなかった。

ソーは手の一振りで彼に退室を命じた。「貴様に待つだけの価値があることを祈るんだな」


	4. 第四章

それ以降、夜になるとソーは一日中を稽古に費やしたロキを呼びつけるようになった。その頃になると、彼は骨の芯まで疲れ果て、腹が減って仕方なかった。ソーは必ず食べ終わるまでロキを待たせ、それから残飯を食い漁ることを許可するのだった。それを除けば、ソーはあれから彼に指一本も触れてきていない。しかし、それだけで安心することはできない。なぜなら、ソーは確かに待つことを約束したが、それを守る保証はどこにもないからだ。

だいたいにおいてソーはあれやこれやを取ってこさせたり、グラスを注がせたり、火をくべ、煙管に火を点けさせたり、細々とした雑用を命じるだけで、立場に相応しく振る舞った。オーディンの場合、このような夜にはロキには裁縫をさせたり、彼に好きな本を読ませたり、あるいは鏡の前でストレッチ運動をさせてくれたりした。ソーは彼にそのような自由は与えない。だからロキは大半の時間をソーの足元に跪き、彼が気紛れに思いつく雑用を命じられるのを待ち、暖炉の火をぼんやりと見つめるのだった。

「お前はどこで眠っているのだ？」ソーが何の脈絡もなく尋ねた。

「他の踊り子たちと一緒に、寮で眠っています」

「王の寝室からはかなりの格下げだな」

ロキは肩を竦めて顔を背ける。彼には他に行く場所がない。

「後宮を再開させる。そこにお前専用の部屋を用意させている」ソーが告げる。「直ちにそちらに移るように」

「そうですか」と、ロキは坦々と言った。「ありがとうございます、殿下」

「これは大変な名誉だと分かっているのだろうな？」ソーはゆっくりと言った。「貴族の家では娘たちを後宮に上げようと競い合うほどだ」

ロキはこれが事実であると疑いもしない。「はい。ありがとうございます」彼は再び言った。

「時には息子たちを入れようとする者もいるほどだ。だが、お前のような未熟児を手に入れるのは非常に珍しいことだ」ソーはロキの髪を掻き乱すと、不穏な笑みを浮かべた。

その夜、ロキはかつて後宮として機能していた区画に案内された。そこは数千年前にオーディンがフリッガ后妃と結婚して以来閉鎖されていた。オーディンは彼女を愛するあまり、彼女に操を立てる選択をしたのだ。ロキはオーディンと二人きりで過ごす時間が長くなければ、これを信じなかっただろう。全父が彼女の話をする時、いつも敬意をもって話していたので、そのような愛が二人の人物の間に育まれたこと自体にロキは嫉妬したものだ。話に聞いたところでは、オーディンが若い頃はソーと似通った性格をしていたという――軽率で傲慢、戦や英名を好んだというが、フリッガが彼を和やかにし、王位の道を説いたのだ。九つの世界でオーディンが広く敬愛されるようになったのも、彼を宥めたフリッガのおかげであるところが大きかった。

大きく開放的な社交室や、庭園、浴場をぐるりと囲むように幾つも並ぶ一人部屋から構成されている古い後宮もそんなに悪くないようだとロキは認めた。どうやら十二人ほどの妾を囲うだけの広さがあり、寝室を二人部屋に変えてしまえばもっと多くの女を後宮に住まわせることができるだろう。そこに通じる入口の全ては、夜間には侵入者を退け、居住者を閉じ込めるために黄金の優雅な格子門と守衛所が設けられている。日中は鍵がかかっていないとはいえ、ロキはまるで動物園の珍しい鳥か何かのように檻に捕らわれているような気がしてならなかった。

ここに住まわせられるのが一番理に適っているだろうと、ロキは思う。通常の奴隷に比べると、ロキはソーに近すぎる。だが、正式な妃のように王宮に寝室を得られるほど近いわけではない。他にどんな人物がこの後宮に住むことになるのだろうと、ロキは考えた。過去にもソーは気に入りの娘たちを囲ってはいたが、彼の情熱は激しく、同時に儚い傾向にあった。ロキがソーの興味をここまで引き続けているのも、前代未聞の話だということだった。

さて。この後宮での居室を、ロキは一時的な住処として見ていた。ソーの戴冠式が終われば、ロキはソーの隣で眠ることになる。最高の秘密が語られるのは、王の枕の上なのだから。ソーが彼を使い終わった後に彼を追い出すなどあってはならない。それは駄目だ。ロキは卑しい生まれの妾と違って、使い捨ての存在ではないのだ。任務を成功させるためには、ソーにただの性の捌け口として見られてはならなかった。

ロキは皮肉なことに、ソーが彼を屈辱的に扱う事こそに安堵を覚えていた。最低でも、ソーはロキを興味深い存在だと思っているに違いない。そうでなければ、わざわざ彼を虐めるような言動は取らないだろう。ソーに嘲られる時にもほんの僅かな好意の欠片を感じた気がしたこともあった。それか、ロキは疲労のあまり幻覚を見ており、想像を巡らせすぎたか。

ある夜、ソーは彼とその四人の親友――太っているのと、女のと、見目麗しいのと、背が低いの――を招いたプライベートディナーの給仕をさせるためにロキを呼びつけた。ソーの友人らがいれば彼に言い寄られる心配もないと思い、ロキは普段の彼らしくなく、警戒を緩めていた。彼らの存在がソーの気を引いている間は、ロキで遊んで鬱憤を晴らすようなことはないだろうと。

ロキの仕事に関しては、つまらなかったが不快なものではなかった。飲み物を盃に注いだり、大皿に盛られた食事を出し、あれやこれを取ってくる。彼らの無意味な会話に耳を貸さず、ただの雑音として認識することにも成功し、だいたいにおいてロキは彼らに無視されていたのだが、ソーの視線だけは感じていた。それは彼の剥き出しの腕や太腿にいやに長く向けられるのだった。ロキは意を決して、いずれ王となる男をチラリと見やったが、二人の目が合うなり、ソーの顔には温もりのある、真摯とも呼べそうな笑みが浮かべられていた。どことなく甘い仕草だったが、それ以上に…不安にさせる。ロキは頬に熱を感じて顔を背けた。

程なく、ロキは氷水のピッチャーを取ってくるために部屋を退室した。主人のテーブルでの会話は滞りなく続けられており、彼の不在はほとんど気づかれていない。彼らの目の届く位置から離れた瞬間、ロキの坦々とした服従的な表情は盛大な渋面に変わっていた。

なんて耐え難く我儘な貴族たちなのだろう！毎日を寛ぎ、狩りや競技、宴会で満たしている。自分よりも大きなものの一部となって苦難を乗り越え、自身を犠牲にするということなど想像すらしたこともないのだろう。ロキの故郷では、名誉は与えられるのではなく獲得するものであり、いとも簡単に失うこともできる。ヨトゥンにはヨトゥンヘイムの凍原と同様に冷たく、容赦のない民族性がある。ほんの僅かな過ちに対してでも、彼らは家族の一員を追放すること厭わない。他の何よりも、家名の維持の方が重要なのだ。家族の一員が不運にも何らかの不名誉を得てしまえば…病に罹った植物のように、根こそぎ引き抜かれなければならない。これこそが霜の巨人の生き様。ロキはそれを嫌というほど分かっていた。

銀の水差しに氷水を注ぎながら、ロキはそれを睨みつけ、腹いせに唾でも吐きつけてやろうかと空想した。自制したが、その考えだけで彼の唇は悪魔的な笑みを浮かべていた。大胆にも魔法を使えれば、様々な悪戯を仕掛けてやれるのに！もちろん、そんなことはしない――大して得るものがないのに、リスクが大きすぎる――だが、それでも。もしも彼がヨトゥンの魔女だとアスガーディアンに知られてしまえば、彼は拘束され、魔力も封じられ、ソーがいつどこで彼をどのように利用するか思いつくまで放置されることだろう。本当に命の危機に陥った時に使えるよう、魔力は隠しておかねばならない。それが彼に残された唯一の命綱だからだ。

ロキが水差しを片手にダイニングルームに向かっていた時だった、どこからともなく現れた手に背後から掴まれたのは。

咄嗟に、彼は暴れようとした。悲鳴も上げていただろう、その口が大きな手に押さえつけられていなければ。銀の水差しが音を立てて落ち、大理石の床の上に水をぶちまけていた。あまり反応する間も与えらず、彼は半分は引きずられるように、半分は持ち上げられて予備の椅子やテーブルを保管している小部屋に連れ込まれた。その間中、どこぞの衛兵が気持ちの抑えが利かなくなったのかと恐れ、ロキは必死に抗い続けた。それが何者であるにしても、ロキよりもよほど力のある者だった。

「何をしておられるのですか！？」相手が誰か見るなり、ロキは苛立ちも露わに叫んでいた。この荒くれ者め、心臓が止まると思ったではないか！

「シーッ、静かにしろ、ロキ。静かに。別にお前を犯そうとしているんじゃない」ソーは言って、ロキを壁に追い込んだ。その唇が笑いを堪えるように結ばれる。「少なくとも、今はまだな」

ロキは一瞬たりともその言葉を信じず、壁に身体を押しつける。くそ。心臓の鼓動が治まらない。

それは顔に書かれているのだろう、ソーは「疑い深い顔をしているぞ！」と言って、ロキの鼻を指先でつつくと、困惑したロキの顔に笑いを漏らすのだった。「まるで、俺を信用していないかのようだ」

ソーの笑顔を見れば、彼が何らかの遊戯をロキに仕掛けているのが分かる。ロキがまだルールを知らされていない、遊戯だ。逃げ場を失ったロキは、相手の計画している何かに付き合い、なんとかなることを願うほかなかった。

「お前と二人きりで話したかっただけだ」

「…わかりました」ロキは相手に警戒心の強い目を向けた。「そのために背後から私に掴みかかる必要があったと？」

「お前が見た目通りに凶暴なのか知りたかったんだ！期待は裏切られなかった」

ロキは気乗りしない、息漏れのような音を出した。「どうやら、凶暴さが足りなかったようですが。殿下」

ソーはまたも笑い、その軽やかな音色にロキは胸騒ぎがした。それから、彼は唐突に真面目な顔になる。「俺の戴冠式のための舞に、お前がいかに打ち込んでいるかは知っている。舞台長からは演奏家や他の踊り子たちともうまくやっていって、彼らと協力して全パフォーマンスの流れについても真剣に取り組んでいると聞いている。それどころか、彼女はお前の振舞いには非常に感心しているとの話だ。これを、俺はとても嬉しく思っている」彼は述べた。

ロキは居心地悪そうに身動ぎした。「私はただ、あなた様にお仕えすることが至上の喜びなのです、殿下」

「ああ、ロキよ。世辞を言われれば何でもしてやりたくなるな。とはいえ、真面目に考えてみたんだが、お前の努力は褒美をやるに相応しいと思ったのだ」そう言ってマントの下に手をやる。「だから、ちょっとした贈り物がある」

ロキは混乱して眉を顰めた。この一週間、ソーはずっと不貞腐れていたというのに！それが突然心を入れ替えたとでもいうのか？気に入らない。何かを企んでいるに違いない。絶対にそうだ。

秘密のポケットから小さなビロードの巾着袋を取り出したソーは、それをロキに手渡した。

「開けてみろ」

ロキは口角を下げると、袋の紐を解いた。中からは互いに紐でつながった、胡桃ほどの大きさをした黄金の双玉が転がり出てきた。それなりに重く、だが重すぎるわけでもなく、ロキの手の中で転がすとガラガラと揺れるのが感じられた。中には空洞があり、その中で小さな玉が転がっているようだと、ロキは推察した。鈴のようなその物体の正体が何なのか、そして何のために作られた物なのかはさっぱりわからなかった。

彼は視線を上げる。ソーはまだ笑みを浮かべたまま彼を見下ろしており、明らかに満足そうにしている。

「あの、ありがとうございます」ロキはすっかり当惑した面持ちで言った。「とても…綺麗です」

「そうだな。では、膣の中に入れろ」

はじめ、その言葉が理解できず、ロキは瞬きをしていた。

「はい？」

「それを」ソーは一言ずつ区切るようにゆっくりと言った。「お前の、膣に、入れるんだ。あるんだろう、お前には？」

ロキは妙な空咳のような音を出した。「わ、私は…えと…」

「そのための物だ。輪の玉という。お前も気に入るだろう」ソーは期待するように手を振った。「ほら、中に入れるんだ」

絶対に何か企んでいると思っていた。ソーがあんな笑みを向けてくる時は、彼にとっていいことにはならないのだ。

彼は弱々しく言った。「今ですか？」

「いや、ラグナロクでだ。そうだ、今だ、当たり前だろう。早くしろ。俺は食事に戻りたいんだ」

「殿下、私にはこれが――」

「お前が自分でやるか、俺がお前に入れてやるかのどちらかだ」ソーは嚇すように言って、ロキはその言葉を疑わなかったが、それでも躊躇した。ソーの貪欲な笑みが十倍になって戻ってきた。「それともなんだ、いきなり恥ずかしがり屋にでもなったか？ロキ、かわいい奴め、赤くなってるぞ…」

「いえ、自分でできますから」ロキは呟いた。

震えながら、彼はシフトの中に手を入れて、じっと見つめてくるソーの視線を痛いほどに感じながら、下着を下ろす。頬が燃えるかのようだ。シフトの裾から脚の間に手を伸ばし、一つ目の鈴を入り口に当てた。手が震えるあまり、それを取り落してしまうのではないかと危惧した。一つ目の鈴を中に入れようと試みるが、その穴はなかなか開かない――潤滑が足りていないか、彼がまだきつすぎるのか、あるいは両方か。皮膚が引っかかるようで、ロキは居心地悪そうに顔を顰めた。

「わたし、えー…」彼はきまり悪そうに言う。口の中がカラカラだった。「できないかもしれな――」

ソーの両眉が上がる。

「どうした、潤いが足りないか？」ソーはロキを壁に押しつけ、その巨体で以て彼を押さえつけた。「そうだな、手伝ってやろう」

「嫌っ」ロキは懇願するように言って、ソーを必死に押し返そうとしては、無残にも失敗していた。「嫌です、私が自分で――」

「ほらほら」ソーが言う。片手を口まで運ぶと指を唾液で濡らした。「落ち着け。少し入れやすくするだけだ」

彼は濡れた指先をロキのシフトの下から忍び込ませ、直後には目当ての場所に触れていた。

ロキはその場所にソーの丸い指先を感じて、情けなく小さな悲鳴を上げていた。ソーの腕を押し返そうと、足掻く。

「言ったのに――あっ！嫌だって言ったのに！」ロキは唸り、その背筋を駆け上る電流のような衝撃に、相手から離れようとすると同時に寄り掛かろうとしてしまう。「あの日までは――」

「お前を犯そうとしてるんじゃないと言っただろう！」ソーが声を上げる。「これはお前のためだぞ、ロキ。じっとしていろ！絶対に気に入るから」

ソーの指が更に奥を探り、ロキの陰唇を撫で、その穴の周辺をなぞった。

「あっ！」ロキはソーの指が中に入って来るのを感じるなり、ギュッと目を閉じていた。

「くそ、きついな」ソーは唸りながら、指を出し入れし始めた。「まるで小さな処女のようだ。父上と何もなかったと言うのは事実だったかもしれないと思い始めているぞ」

ソーはロキの耳元まで唇を寄せると、その熱い吐息と声には邪な約束が満ちていた。

「その日が来たらお前を犯し、身体を開かせてやる。その喉元にまで感じるくらいに深く貫いてやろう。俺のための場所をお前の中に刻み込んでやる」その言葉を強調するように、彼は無慈悲に指を奥まで突き上げた。「そしてお前の疲れ切った身体から絶頂に次ぐ絶頂を引き出し、お前の声が嗄れるまで上げ続ける悲鳴はアスガルド全土に響き渡り、皆がお前の本性を知ることとなるだろう」

ソーの指が彼の秘部の内と外を撫で上げる間、ロキは力なくすすり泣き、その衣類はめくりあげられてしわくちゃになっていた。どこもかしこもソーだらけだ。ロキの視界に入るのも、皮膚に触れるのも、鼻に香るのも、ソーしかいない。彼は焼けつくように熱く、迸る電流も相俟って危険な存在だった。その言葉は彼を恐怖に陥れると同時に、その身を駆け巡る悍ましいほどの快感を強めるのだった。

しばらくしてソーが体を離すと、ロキはそれに対しても泣きそうになった。

ソーは手をロキの顔の前まで持ってくると、人差し指と親指を練り合わせるように動かし、ロキの愛液でぬめるさまを見せつけた。

「さっきよりずっと入れやすいだろう」彼はねっとりした口調で言ってから、平然とした調子で一歩退いた。「もう一度やってみろ」

先程まで彼を支えていたソーが離れたとたんに膝から力が抜けたロキは、その場に倒れ込みそうになった。その存在をすっかり忘れられていた双球をあまりに強く握っていたため、指の関節が白く浮き上がっていた。脚の間が疼いたが、そこに触れるには憚られた。

しかし、ガクガクと震えながらロキは従い、もう一度シフトの裾から手を忍び込ませると、膣に一つ目の玉を押し当てた。事実、先程に比べてずっとぬめりが強くなっており、それを実感したロキの顔には火がついたような熱があった。少し押し上げるようにして、ロキはひとつ目をするりと中に押し込み、続いて二つ目も難なく押し入れることができた。異物が入ってくると膣の筋肉がきつく締めあげてそれらを中に押え込み、ロキは惨めな声を絞り出した。

「ああ、そうだ。どんな感じだ？」

「あぁ…」ロキは喉を鳴らした。「なんか…圧力のような」

ソーは大きく笑むと、ロキの尻をしっかりと叩いた。「銀の舌はどこかへ消えたようだな？」

あの双玉の中身が空洞になっていた理由を、ロキはこの時悟った。ロキが動くと、それらは振動するのだ。

「んんっ」ロキはその感触に息を呑む。ソーは笑った。

「言っただろう？お前は気に入ると」彼は言って、両の眉を動かした。「さて、行くぞ、さっさと下着を上げろ。せっかくの夕食が冷めてしまう」

身震いしながら、その言葉に従うためにロキは身を屈めた。

「二人だけの秘密だ」ソーは片目を瞑った。ロキの手首を引っ掴んで、彼を引っ張る。ロキはただ彼の後をついて行く他なく、一歩進むごとに彼の膣内で球が響くのだった。それは彼へ持続する刺激を与えたが、解放を得るほど強いものではない。ただロキの情欲を募らせるだけであり、身体をくねらせ、熱くさせ、誰かに触れてほしいあまりに疼かせるのだった。それは大変気持ちが良いと同時に拷問のように辛い感覚だった。さらに、屈辱的でもある。なぜなら、これでソーは彼を見張るように注視しながら命令を下しては、不快感に顔を歪めるロキの姿を満喫するだろうから。この夜はあまり良い結果にはならなそうだ。

ロキは最悪の時間を過ごしていた。

＊＊＊

ソーは最高の時間を過ごしていた。

あの小さな未熟児はアスガルドの偉大な王に勝利できると本気で思っていたのか？欲を満たすこともさせず、中途半端に放り出せるとでも？それ見たことか！

ロキは賢い、とソーは認めてやる。自分のためにならないくらいには賢い。あの翠の瞳の裏側には、滑らかで長い脚を持つ性奴隷などよりも、政治家に向いた強く、鋭い知性が潜んでいる。ソーも鋭敏な男であり、誰かに遊ばれるのを非常に嫌う。どちらが主人であるか、はっきりと叩きこんでやらねばならないだろう。

ソーは上座の席につきながら、通常の態度を崩さないよう心掛けた。彼が戻って来ても友人たちは席を立って彼を迎えはしない。これが許されるのは彼らだけであり、このような私的な機会に限った。ソーは儀礼にうるさい男だった。宮廷儀礼とは作法だけの問題ではない――それはそれぞれの人物がどの社会階層に所属しているかを外部に表明するためのものでもあるのだ。こうした儀礼を少しでも崩せば、社会秩序そのものを覆すことにも繋がりかねない。オーディンが王であった間、ソーは彼に対して求められる敬意を示すことを常に心掛けてきた。そして、ソーこそが社会の頂点に立つ時が来た今、その地位をほんの僅かでも蔑ろにするようなことをされれば、それを許すわけにはいかないのだ。秩序は守らねばならない。彼の統治の下生きる者は、それぞれの身の程を知るべきだった。

ロキの身の程は、どうやらソーの隣で僅かに身体をくねらせておくことのようだった。その姿を見るだけで、ソーは楽しくてならず、大声で笑いだしそうになる。双球を突っ込まれた状態で普通の態度を取るのことに、明らかに苦労している。ロキの手が拳を作っては広げられ、顎は僅かに硬直し、頬は可愛らしいピンク色に染まっている。どう見ても球を取り出したいように――あるいは、少なくとも自分に触れたいように見える。ソーはどちらも許可するつもりはなかった。少なくとも、今はまだ。

ソーは心底楽しげにロキに様々な命令を下した。たとえばカップに水を注がせたり、肉に胡椒を挽かせたり。なぜなら、ロキが歩かざるを得ない時、まるで中で震動する双球の感触を最低限に抑えようとしているかのように、その腰が妙に硬くうねるのだ。彼が不快にしていることだけは確かだ。それどころか、煮えくり返りそうな目をしている！なんと貴重な、可愛らしい子なのだろう。将来的に、彼で存分に楽しめそうだとソーは目論見を立てていた。

すっかり機嫌の良くなったソーは目の前で交わされる会話に戻り、ファンドラルの話やヴォルスタッグの酷い冗談に笑い声を上げた。ワインのおかげでほろ酔い気分であり、美味い食事で腹はいっぱいだ。後はロキを犯すことさえできれば、この夜を今以上に最高にすることは何も考えることが――

そこで閃いた。会話はソーの戴冠式に移り、その式典、大宴会、そしてもちろん、誰もが楽しみにしている花火までもが話題に上ったのだ。ソーからすれば、戴冠式の日が待ち遠しくてならなかった。王冠を戴く日が来るのを、彼は非常に長い間待ち続けてきたのだが、大急ぎで計画した、精彩に欠く儀式を見せつけられるくらいならば、数週間の猶予を与え、最高の式典を披露させてやりたい。最高の酒や肉、花も欲しいし、赤い旗幟も欲しいのだ。軽業師や音楽家、奇術師に踊り子も。王冠を頭に戴いた瞬間には千羽の白鳩が天空に放たれるのだ。アスガルドの噴水からはワインが湧き出て、民衆には彼の偉大さを讃えてもらいたい。この先何世紀も語り継がれるような、そんな日にしたいのだ。この世には、たとえアスガルド王であっても、一晩で成功させることができないものもあるということだ。

「ここにいるロキは主演ダンサーとなるんだ」ソーがどこか誇らしげに、クリームデザートを食べる合間に告げた。「三週間近く、毎日稽古に励んでいる。素晴らしい機会を与えられたことを至上の喜びと感じているに違いない」

「それはいい！彼以上に相応しい者などいなそうだ！」ヴォルスタッグはそう言うと、ロキに向き直った。「どうだ、試演を見せてはくれまいか？」

突然話を振られたロキは吃驚したようで、五人全員の期待に満ちた視線を浴びるまで口を開きもしなかった。たぶん心ここにあらずといった状況なのだろうな、とソーは愉悦に満ちて思った。

「あ」ロキは小さく声を漏らすと、頭を下げた。「その、お見せすることは…まだ完成していないので。申し訳ありません、ヴォルスタッグ卿」

「いいじゃないか、ロキよ。お前のご主人様が手放しで誰かを褒めるところを聞くなど、滅多にないことだぞ！ほんの一部分でも見せてはくれないのか？」ヴォルスタッグがからかうように言った。

ここで素晴らしい案がソーの脳裏に閃いた。最高の案が。

「そうだぞ、ロキ」ソーが同意する。「試演を見せてくれ」

ロキは弾かれたようにソーを向いた。「私は…本番で皆さまを驚かせたいので」

「では何か別の舞を。お前の才能を堪能させてもらおうじゃないか」

ロキは明らかに居心地悪そうに、顔面蒼白になっていた。可哀想に、歩くだけでも震えているのに、舞うなどもっての外だ！

食いしばった歯の間から、ロキが言った。「今夜のための舞は何も準備しておりません、殿下」

「何を言う。昔披露したものでも構わん、どうせ俺たちに違いは分からない。彼らは俺の客人であり、彼らが舞を見たいと言っているのだ。そうだろう？」

明らかに何かがおかしいと、シフとウォーリアーズは互いにチラチラと視線を交わしていたが、そのことについては何も言わなかった。それぞれ同意の旨を表すだけだ。心中では大喜びしていたソーだったが、それを隠して権威ある声音で告げる。

「友人らの前で俺を侮辱するなど、許さんぞ」

これに、ロキは敗北感と共に肩を落とし、頭を下げていた。「仰せのままに」

「素晴らしい！」ソーの顔に浮かんでいた恐ろしげな表情は一気に晴れ、彼は手を叩いた。「音楽家をここに！」

ロキは着替えるために退室許可を得たが、部屋を出ることができる前に、ソーに手招きされ、上腕を掴まれて引き寄せられた。

「もしも取り出せば、俺にはわかる」と、彼は忠告した。

ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らし、一度だけ頷くと、ソーは彼の腕を鋭く払うように放した。そそくさと部屋を出て行ったロキを見送り、ソーはすでに期待のあまり我を忘れそうになっている。

待つ間、五人は居間へと移動し、夕食後の酒と煙草を楽しむことにした。

「なあ、別にそこまでする必要はなかったんじゃないか」ファンドラルが言う。「あまり気乗りしない様子だったぞ」

召使に火を点けられた煙管を渡され、ソーは一服した。「踊らない踊り子に何の価値があると言うのだ？せっかくだから、活用するべきだと思ったまでだ。それに」ソーは煙管を口に含んで続ける。「なんとなく、今夜あれは特別に興味深い舞を披露してくれる気がしている」

「あの小僧だったら、仰向けになるだけで充分食い扶持の維持はできそうだがな！」ヴォルスタッグが声を上げる。卑猥な笑みを浮かべながらソーを肘でつつく。「あの柔軟性を考えてもみろ…」

シフが鼻で笑った。「あなたと違ってね、ヴォルスタッグ。あなたは自分の足を触るどころか、見ることもできないでしょうよ」

「少なくとも、自分のケツくらいは拭けているからな、問題ないはずだ！」ヴォルスタッグは憤慨して言った。それからソーに向き直る。「それで、あいつはどうだったんだ？」

ソーはゆっくりと煙を吐き出した。「まだやってない」

彼らは、当たり前のことかもしれないが、愕然としていた。

「お前がか、ソー？」ヴォルスタッグは続ける。「ソー、アスガルドのハンマーが？」

その顔に浮かんだ唖然とした表情に、ソーは笑った。「お前、それではまるで俺には自制ができないものだと思い込んでいるようではないか！満足遅延耐性というのだぞ、今度試してみればいい」

「いや、お前さんは充分自制できてるさ。だが、お前のムスコの方はな…」

「戴冠式の夜に抱く」ソーは言った。「その日の祝宴の最後を飾る、もっとも甘い夜にするさ。だが、心配するな。お前に最初に報告してやるからな」

音楽家たちが現れて壁沿いに位置につきはじめると、会話は途切れた。少し後にはロキ自身も現れ、その髪は顔にかからないよう結い上げられていたが、背中の方では豊かに波打っていた。彼が一歩進むごとにアンクレットについた鈴が涼やかに鳴り、顔に浮かんだ鋭い渋面とは実に対照的だった。

「準備はいいか？」ソーが待ちきれなさそうに言った。

「もう少しです、殿下」ロキは答え、音楽家たちに向き直ると何やら小声で話しかけている。それから数分後、彼はフロアの中心で位置についた。

ロキが最初のポーズを取る間も、ソーは浮かれた態度を隠し切れずにいた。いつも、ソーの挑戦を受けて立つ時にロキが見せる、決意に満ちた光がその目に宿っていた。彼がどのようにこの状況に対処するのか、興味深く見守ってやろうではないか。

ヴィエールの音色が奏でられ始め、その旋律が高音と低音の間をするすると行き来していると、ドラムとチェロが加わった。感心すべきことに、ロキはまるでこれがいつもと変わらぬ通常の演武であるかのような平然とした面持ちになっていた。ゆったりとした音楽に合わせ、ロキは比較的緩やかな動作で踊っている。その姿は紛れもなく目を楽しませる美しいもので、ソーは仕掛けた悪戯のことを忘れてしまいそうになる。ロキがくるりと回転すれば、シフトの裾がふわりと広がり、そのままハイキックをしてから宙がえりをした。それでも、ソーにはロキの普段の舞踏には見られない雑な動きが混じっているような気がした。ちょうど、彼の注意力が分断されているかのように。回転し終えた時に躓きかけたり、何度かアンクレットの鈴が音楽のリズムに合わなかったりしても、ソーは決して不快には感じていなかった。

ロキは熱くなっている。濡れてもいる。

すっかり、できあがっているのだ。

その気になれば、ソーは今この瞬間に彼のきつい穴に滑り込むことができるだろう。ロキを床に引き倒し、友人らのことなど放っておき、このあばずれに相応しく抱き潰すことができる。テーブルの上に突っ伏させて後ろから穿つことも、抱き上げて壁に押しつけて突き上げることも。

ソーはこれらのことができるし、それにいずれ実行する――その時が来れば。だが、今回彼に学習してもらいたいのはそんなことではない。だから、ソーも満たされることのない思いを抱え、その苦悶に甘んじなければならないのだった。

音楽のリズムが徐々に速まるにつれ、ロキの回転も勢いを増し、やがて半狂乱にくるくると回ったかと思うと、印象的な動作で床に突っ伏した。ロキはその場に横たわったまま激しい呼吸を繰り返してはきつく拳を握りしめている。一瞬、ソーは彼が最後の動きで絶頂を迎えていたのかと思ったほどだ。

だが違う。ロキの顔を見れば、そこに安堵した表情は見当たらない。それどころか、何やら痙攣する腹部を宥めようとしてイルカのように見える。あるいは、観衆にはそう思い込ませたいのかもしれなかった。太腿をしっかりと摺り寄せ、僅かに腰を動かしてはいるが、注視しなければ分からないほど些細な動きだった。

ソーは勝利に満ちた笑みを辛うじて抑えこみ、床に倒れたまま身動ぎしないロキに向かって拍手を送った。

「ブラボー！ハハッ、よくやった、かわいいロキよ！まことに素晴らしい舞だった」

「…えーと、彼、大丈夫なの？」シフが尋ねる。

「大丈夫だ」ソーは立ち上がると、うつ伏せになったロキに歩み寄った。まるで身動きせずにいれば透明になって見えなくなれるとでも思っているかのように、ロキはピクリともしなかった。「ほら立て、ロキ、芝居がかった態度を取るんじゃない」ソーは軽く叱るように言って、小さなヨトゥンの二の腕を掴んで掬い上げると、生まれたばかりの仔馬のように不安定な足取りのロキを立たせた。情けない泣き声のような音を立てながら、ロキは頭を垂れ、彼を見つめる観客の視線から顔を隠そうとした。ここまで近づくと、ソーはこの哀れな若者が全身を小刻みに震わせているのがわかった。今夜のところは、充分虐めてやれただろう。

「友よ」ソーは温もりのある声で告げた。「夜もだいぶ更け、俺は疲れた。お前たちと過ごせて楽しかったが、そろそろロキに就寝の手伝いをしてもらう頃合いだ。また明日の朝お前たちを招集する。遠乗りにでも出掛けようではないか。最後に我が愛馬グルファクシの背に運ばれた日があまりにも遠く感じられる」

「さらば、さらばだ。良い夢を」ソーは言いながら、一人一人の肩に手を置いた。彼らもソーに就寝の挨拶を告げ、ぞろぞろと王の私室を去って行った。

二人きりになったとたん、ソーの顔が大きく、いっそ狂気に満ちた笑みに真っ二つに割れた。あまりに盛大な笑い声を上げていたので、前屈みになって腹を抱えなければならなかった。

「ああ、ロキ！」ソーが言う。「お前の顔といったら！なんて渋い顔をしているんだ！こちらに射かける視線で俺に火を点けようとしているかのようだったぞ！」彼はロキの頬を摘まんだ。「お前にとっては幸運なことに、お前のそんな顔が可愛くてならん。他の奴隷にそんな顔をされれば、鞭打ちの刑にして顔ごと削ぎ落としてやっているぞ」

「あなたを楽しませることができたようで、至福の限りです」ロキは皮肉っぽく言った。

「ああ、そうだな」ソーは陽気に同意して、コニャックのグラスを手に取ると、残りを一気に呷った。「確かに俺を心底楽しませてくれた。もっとも、お前にしてはいささか雑な舞だったと言わざるをえないな。お前の給仕も物足りなかったな。何というべきか、お前は一晩中何かに気を取られていたかのようだった」

不穏な喜悦に満ちた眼差しをロキに向ける。「まだ入っていると思っていいな？」

「はい」ロキが答える。

「確認する必要はないな？」

ロキはただ首を振った。

「それは良かった」ソーは満足げに言った。ロキの後れ毛を一房耳の後ろに掛けると、顔を寄せる。「からかわれる側にいるのは、あまり楽しくないだろう？」

ロキの目はチラチラと部屋の中を見回していたが、主人の顔だけは見ようとしなかった。

「そうだろう？」ソーは彼の襟首を掴み、唸り声を上げた。

「はい」ロキが呟く。「楽しくありません、殿下」

「そのとおりだ」満足して、ソーはロキを解放すると、コニャックの入っていたグラスを横に置き、暖炉の前の長椅子の上にドカリと座り、寝そべった。仰向けになって心地良さげな溜め息をつく。なんと楽しい夜だったのだろう！良い食事、良い会話、そして良い余興ほど彼の好むものはない。

「エルフの男どもが長く家を空ける際に、女たちにその双球を着けさせるのだ」ソーはゆるりと言った。「そうすれば、女どもは積極的に交わりを持ちたがり、感度も高められるのだという。当然、俺はそれがお前のような未熟児にも効果があるのか、正直自信はなかった。お前のその…」彼は下を向く。「体の構造を考えればな。だが、お前の良好な反応を見れば、その懸念も吹き飛んだ」

「なれば、私たち今夜、どちらも驚かされたのですね」ロキは呟き、ソーは笑った。

「嬉しい驚きだな、ロキ。嬉しい驚きだ。もっとも、その顔に浮かぶ嘲笑を拭い去るためだけにでも、どちらにしろお前を抱いたがな。まったく、お前に解放を与えてやるだけでも俺に感謝してもらいたいものだ」ソーは自分の手の爪を眺めながら、高尚な態度で言った。「それどころか、お前の快楽のことを少しでも考えてやっていること自体、感謝してほしいくらいだ。このままずっとお前を放っておくこともできるんだぞ。お前が常にそうやって身体をくねらせ、必死に懇願させることだって。だが、お前にとって幸運なことに、俺は優しい、寛大で公平な主人だ」ソーは述べると、ロキに手招きをした。「こちらへ来い」

ロキは疑念を顔に書いて躊躇したが、従うと、長椅子の方へ擦り寄った。その目に浮かぶ警戒心を、ソーは見逃さなかった。しかし、それを不快に思うどころか、彼はそれを大いに歓迎した。そろそろロキには彼を恐れることを叩きこまねばならない頃合いだと思っていたのだから。手の届く範囲に来るなり、ソーはロキを引っ張り下ろし、彼の巨大な太腿の上に跨る形に彼を抱き込んだ。ロキは不安そうに生唾を飲み、その胸は忙しない呼吸に合わせて上下していた。

「ほら」ソーは笑みを浮かべ、ロキの脚を撫でる。「元気を出せ、ロキ！お前を犯すつもりなら、すでにそうしていた。俺たちの間には合意があったはずじゃないか」

ロキは震える息を吐いた。「戴冠式までまだ二週間残されています、殿下」

「ああ」ソーは言った。「そして、俺を待たせたことをお前は後悔することになるだろう」

ソーはロキの腰を掴むと彼を脚の上に押しつけ、小さく円を描くような動きを強制した。彼のきつく締まった膣の中で輪の玉がゴロゴロと転がり、彼を徐々に絶頂に押しやるさまを想像した。今頃その下着はびしょ濡れになっていることだろう。だが、ソーは慈悲を見せてやる気分ではなかった。この馬鹿げたゲームを仕掛けてきたのはロキの方だ。どんな気持ちになるのか、思い知らせてやろうではないか。絶頂を迎え、解放されたいならばこうやって、雌犬のようにソーの脚に股を擦りつけて得るしかないのだ。

ロキは息を呑み、カクンと顎が落ちた。

「そうだ」ソーが励ますように言う。「可哀想に、こんなにカチコチに緊張して」

ロキは前に倒れ込みそうになり、片手をソーの胸に置いて身体を支えた。目は閉じており、呼吸は荒く、不規則に吐き出されている。頬は興奮と、おそらくはそれなりの恥辱のため桃色に染まっていた。なんとも淫らな、快感に素直な姿であった。

ロキはソーの手に導かれる必要なく、強く股を擦りつけはじめていた。その引き締まった腹部が動作に合わせて収縮し、張りつめるさまを感じるために、ソーはロキの腹に片手を置いた。頼りない布地の向こうで皮膚が熱を持ったように熱くなっていた。

「その調子だ」ソーは魅了され、呟いた。「いいぞ」

ロキの腰をさらに強く掴み、その動きを導いた。特に、ロキが意図せずソーの猛りに股を押しつける時は。最初にロキを小部屋に引っ張り込んだ時からソーは半勃ち状態になってた。しかも、それはあの金髪の小姓に一度相手をしてもらった後のことだ。それで自分の欲求を発散できたと思っていたのだが、こうして苦痛なほどの快感を追うロキの姿は彼を期待以上に欲情させていた。

ソーが手を下ろし、ロキの股の間に親指を這わせると、ロキはその滑らかで繊細な手をソーの手に重ねた。実のところ、ソーは未だにロキの下着の中身がどんな姿をしているのか、はっきりとは分かっていなかった（なにしろ、裸のヨトゥンなど見たことがなかったのだから）だが、ロキはソーの指の動きが心地よいようだったので、ソーは続けた。

「ほら、来い、ロキ」ソーは繰り返し言った。「来い、かわいいロキよ。俺に見せてくれ」

ロキは最後の息を呑むと、不規則に全身をけいれんさせ、自身を抑えることができずにソーの脚と指に股を擦りつけた。絶頂を迎える彼の姿は真に美しく、その唇と頬は薔薇色に染まり、長い睫は頬に柔らかな影を投げかけていた。

ロキは愛らしい吐息交じりの喘ぎ声をもらし、まるで発動した罠のように体中の緊張が解けた。ソーの上衣の布地を必死に掴んでしがみつくので、ソーは彼が落ち着くまで宥めるような声を出していた。

高みから下りてくるなり、ロキは片手で顔を隠した。恥ずかしいのだ、とソーは勝ち誇った――もっとも卑しく動物的な本能に貶められ、彼の肉体からソーが引き出した快楽に酔いしれていたのだから。達した後となった今、明らかにロキはどうすれば良いのか分からずにいるようだ。どう考えても、ソーの勃起したものが彼の脚に食い込んでいることに気づいていないはずがなかった。だが、今のところ、ソーは彼の疑惑を放っておいても構わなかった。

「それ見ろ」ソーは彼の太腿を撫でながら、どこか好意的に告げた。「絶対に気に入ると言っただろう？」ロキの顔を覆う手を引く。「俺から隠れるな」

ロキの瞳はぼんやりとしており、絶頂したことで彼の不機嫌そうな顔はだいぶ和らいでいた。穏やかで、どこか無防備な雰囲気すらあった。彼は読めない、呆然とした面持ちでソーを見下ろしており、その唇は柔らかな暖炉の灯りに照らされて光っていた。口を一度、二度と開きかけてから、彼は身体を前方に倒し、まるで口づけでも求めるかのようにソーに顔を近づけた。

「おっと！」ソーはロキの繊細な喉元に手を置いて彼を押し返した。ほとんど自動的に告げる。「お前の接吻は受けられない」

ロキの眉が混乱に引き寄せられる。二度瞬きをして、これはソーの見間違いかもしれなかったが、どこか傷ついたような影がロキの瞳を駆け抜けたように見えた。

「お前は身分が卑しすぎる」ソーは決して厳しくはない声音で言った。唇への口づけは身分が似通った者たちの間でなければ交わされないものだし、ソーは彼の性奴隷や妾にこの機会を与えたことはなかった。彼らは身の程を弁えねばならない。彼らはソーにとってどういった立場にいるのか、身の裡に刻み込まねばならないのだった。

それでも、ロキの唇がどんな味がするのか、見た目通りに柔らかいのか、これらのことを考えずにはいられない。彼は誰かに接吻と呼べるほどの口づけを許したことがこれまで一度もなかった。

「そう」としかロキは言わなかった。

懐柔的な仕草として、ソーはロキの細い手を片方取ると、その手首に口づけを落とした。

「来い」ソーは言ってロキを再び引っ張りおろし、その身体が彼の脇に押しつけられる体勢を取った。ロキの細い脚を自分の太腿に回しながら、ズボンの中で存在を主張するように疼く、硬く張りつめたものを無視しようとした。どうしてこのような拷問を自分に許すのだろうと、彼は決して初めてではない疑問を抱くのだった。

「早く取り出したいのではないか」ソーは片手をロキの背後に滑らせて、シフトの裾をたくし上げた。ロキは全身を硬直させて泣きそうな声を漏らしていたが、ソーに場所を開けるように動きを止めた。器用な手先で、ソーはロキの下着を横にずらし、その柔らかな丸い尻たぶの間に手を潜り込ませ、若々しく張りのあるその感触をしばし堪能した。この場所もソーが所有しており、ロキがそれを拒むことはできないのだと思い知らせるように、指先できつく搾られた後孔に触れる。

ロキはまたも全身を硬直させて凍りついたが、ソーはただ喉の奥で笑うだけだった。少し力を込めるが、ロキの体内に割り込むことはしなかった。奴隷に対してのみ行われる性交の一種である、この場所を犯すことを想像すれば、ソーのペニスは鋭意を示してピクリと跳ねた。

「愛を交わす方法はいくらでもある」ソーは言った。「快楽を引き出す方法はいくらでもな。かわいいロキよ、お前には教えてやらねばならないことが多いな」

ついに、ソーの手はさらに下へ、ロキの温かく湿り、濡れそぼった場所へと移動した。その感触だけでソーは呻いてしまう。ソーは中に指を入れると、優しく淫具を取り出しながら、双球が一つずつ出てくる度にロキの顔が硬くなる様子を眺めていた。

ソーは口ずさみながらそれを手に取り、観察するために持ち上げた。ロキはそれらがぬめり、光を反射するまでしっかりと愛液に濡らしていた。ロキにそれらが綺麗になるまで舐めさせ、自分の味を教えてやりたいという衝動があったが、相手の伏せられた目と赤く染まった顔を見て断念した。もう充分教訓を得ただろう、とソーは結論した。今夜はもうこれでいい。

「良くやったな。俺は嬉しいぞ」ソーはロキの繊細な手に淫具を収めると、それを握らせた。「もっとも献身的で、もっとも忠誠心のある、もっとも美しい奴隷に相応しい贈り物だ。さあ、お前は何を言うべきだ？」

「ありがたき幸せです、殿下」ロキは低く呟いた。

「そのとおりだ」ソーの笑みが深まる。手淫でいいからロキに任せてしまいたかったが、それではこの勝利が翳ってしまいそうな気がした。だから代わりに、ソーはロキの尻を優しく叩いた。「休め。疲れているだろう。また明日、お前を召喚するからそのつもりでいろ」

ロキは頷くと、ソーの腕の中から這い出た。膝を曲げ、体を少し屈める会釈をすると、まだよろめきながら部屋を去って行った。ソーは衣服に残るロキの温もりに手を這わせ、不明瞭な声を上げた。硬く張りつめたものを取り出すと、自身を緩やかに扱きはじめる。誰かを呼びつけてこの処理をすることは簡単だったが、もう一秒たりとも待てなかった。指先に香るロキの匂いに促され、彼は程なく果てるのだった。


End file.
